After
by krystalsteph
Summary: What happens after the finale? These are a series of fluffy one-shots that occur after the finale. Chapter Thirteen: Sam and Andy through the years...
1. Discussions

=================AFTER=================

"Hey, we're home," Sam exclaims as he walks in the door holding thirteen month old Mya in one arm and a diaper bag in the other. He places the diaper bag on the floor and smiles at his wife who is walking towards them with outstretched arms.

"Hi Mya!" Andy squeals as she reaches out and takes the baby from Sam's grasp before turning around and carrying her to the couch, leaving Sam standing alone at the door.

" _I'm_ home, too," he calls after her, pretending to be annoyed. The truth is, he absolutely loves how excited Andy is to see his daughter. He loves the fact that she always makes sure to get time off of work during his weekends with Mya, so they can all spend time together. He loves how she's _always_ showing off pictures of her to anyone who will take the time to look- friends, family, strangers, anyone. He loves how every time she goes shopping, she always comes home with at least two or three things for her- _every_ time. He didn't think it was possible to love Andy McNally any more than he did when he proposed to her, but the way she adores his daughter just makes him love her that much more.

When he first found out he was going to be a father, he wasn't sure he would ever be here. He was fairly certain it would be too much for Andy, for them. He thought she'd run, and he wouldn't have blamed her if she did. It was a lot to ask. He can't even imagine what he would've done if the roles had been reversed and Andy was having a baby with Collins. He can't imagine ever leaving her, but the thought alone makes him sick to his stomach. So, when she sat in his truck and told him that although it wasn't the life she imagined, she wasn't going to fold- he was surprised. He was beyond thrilled, but definitely surprised.

Sure, there were plenty of difficult moments, especially in the beginning, but he and Andy talked and they worked through it and they figured everything together. Since then, there had been very few hiccups, and never anything serious. Andy and Marlo had even become friends. He isn't sure when it happened, but suddenly they began sending each other pictures and videos of Mya and occasionally, if they both had the day off from work, they would take Mya to the park or the aquarium together. They even planned her first birthday together.

He reaches down to pet Boo, who is rapidly wagging his tail, just as he always does when Sam or Andy walk through the door. "At least _someone_ is happy to see me," he yells so Andy can hear him.

"Yeah, yeah," she responds, dismissing him with a wave of her hand. He laughs and walks over to the couch where Andy is sitting with the baby on her lap. Sam collapses next to his wife and watches as she starts to tickle his daughter. Mya starts to giggle, which causes Andy to start laughing as well. Sam is content to just sit and watch them, with a smile on his face. He never gets enough of watching the two of them together.

"I think she likes you more than me," Sam pretends to pout, after a few minutes have gone by.

"Well, she does have excellent taste," Andy says without taking her eyes off the baby. She continues to bounce her up and down on her lap as Mya giggles incessantly.

"That she does," Sam responds, before leaning in and kissing Andy on the temple, causing her to finally look over at her adoring husband. When she sees the grin on his face, she can't help but smile back.

"You're amazing," he tells her, once she turns to look at him.

"I know," she says with a smile.

He lets out a small laugh, but then gets serious. "I mean it. You are just… you're so great with her. And I just want you to know that I… that I notice… and it means a lot to me," he tells her, as he pushes a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Well, she's pretty easy to love," Andy says, turning her attention back to the baby.

"Must be those Swarek genes," he quips.

Andy rolls her eyes, but she can't help the smile from appearing on her lips. "Yeah, well they are my _one_ weakness," she concedes, stealing a glance at her husband.

"Don't I know it," he teases as he moves closer to her. He starts placing kisses down her neck and begins to fidget with the hem of her shirt.

"Sam! The baby!" Andy squeals.

"What?" He asks innocently, after pulling away. "I think she wants a sibling," he says with a teasing grin.

"Oh yeah? Did she tell you that?" Andy asks incredulously.

"Actually, yes. We had a whole conversation about it on the way over here," he quipped. "I think you're a bad influence on her, McNally… she practically talked my ear off about it the entire time," he jokes.

"Well I think we could at least wait until her bedtime," Andy tells him with a pointed look.

"I don't know… she's kind of impatient… she _really_ wants a little brother or sister," Sam jokes.

Andy rolls her eyes and shakes her head, but her smile hasn't disappeared. Just then, Mya starts to wiggle in Andy's arms and begins to babble a little bit.

"I told you!" Sam jests, causing Andy to laugh. He waits for the laughs to die down before bringing it up again. "Seriously though, what do you think about us having a baby soon?" He asks her, playing with a lock of her hair. He's been thinking about it for a while, trying to find the right time to bring it up. He's not sure if this is it, but he really does want a baby with her.

"Hmm… I guess I'd be okay with that," she teases.

"You guess?" He asks with a smile.

"Yeah, if you're nice to me, I _might_ be willing to have your baby," she quips.

"I'm _always_ nice to you, McNally," he reminds her.

She smiles. "I know you are," she agrees as she turns to look at her husband. She sees the look he's giving her- he wants an answer. A definitive answer that isn't laced with teasing. "Sam, you know I want to have your babies," she says with a smile.

"But?" He asks, knowing the next word that's going to come out of her mouth.

"But, I'm kind of terrified," she admits. He waits for her to continue as he searches her eyes for a moment.

The truth is, she's beyond terrified. She's terrified of being a bad mother, of completely fucking up their child, and of disappointing Sam, especially considering the fact that Marlo is a great mother and it would be impossible for him not to compare the two of them. And Marlo is a single mother, which makes her all the more impressive. Sure, Sam and Andy are always there to help her and Marlo is still living with her sister, but for all intents and purposes, she's a single mother. A single, working mother, and yet she's doing a hell of a job.

But she can't say any of that to him- not with the way that he's looking at her right now. She'll reveal her insecurities eventually, but not right now. So, she sighs and makes something up.

"Promise you'll still love me after I get fat and hormonal and I'm waking you up at 2 in the morning to go to the store to buy sweet and sour pickles and strawberry cream cheese?" She questions.

"Really? Pickles and cream cheese?" He asks, in disgust.

"I don't know," she shrugs.

"I promise," he tells her before giving her a quick kiss. "I will _always_ love you," he assures her.

She stares at him for a moment and he smiles at her, trying to ease the worry that's written all over her face. She sighs and convinces herself that she's just overanalyzing this. She promises herself that she'll do everything in her power to be a great mother and she knows that Sam will be there every step of the way, that they'll figure all of this out together.

"Andy…" he says, when it's been a few minutes. He's running his thumb in circles on her thigh and she's starting to relax.

"Okay, then I guess you have my permission to impregnate me," she says with a laugh.

"Yeah?" He asks, the hope beaming in his eyes.

"Yeah," she nods.

"Perfect," he says before leaning in for another kiss. He cups her face with one hand, while the other hand gets tangled in her hair. Andy smiles against his lips before she pulls away.

"But not until this little one is in bed," she insists.

"Fine," Sam agrees, pretending to pout, before eventually returning his attention to his daughter who is still bouncing up and down on Andy's knees.

"Is it my turn yet or are you going to keep hogging her?" He asks with a smile, reaching out for his daughter.

"Not yet," she whines, holding Mya out of his reach. He laughs and kisses her on the temple. He doesn't know how he ever got so lucky.

======= After =======

Sam and Andy tiptoe out of Mya's room after putting her to bed. Sam closes her bedroom door and then turns to Andy with a mischievous grin.

"Okay, now time to take _you_ to bed," Sam says as he picks up his wife and starts down the hall towards their bedroom. She playfully rolls her eyes as she wraps her arms around his neck while they cross the threshold of their bedroom. Sam kicks the door closed with his foot and gently places Andy on their bed. He immediately climbs on top of her before placing kisses down her neck and across her collarbone.

"Sam…" she begins.

"Hm?" He mumbles as he starts to nibble on her ear while unbuttoning her shirt.

"Do you think I'll be a good mom?" She asks. She wasn't planning on bringing this up to him yet, especially not now, but the words left her mouth before she could stop them. Sam pulls away and looks at her, surprised by her question. Before he has a chance to respond, she continues. "I mean… it's not like I had anyone to teach me how to be a good mother…Aren't you the least bit concerned that I'm going to be terrible at this?" she questions.

"No," he answers simply, before continuing to unbutton her shirt.

"Seriously? Not even a little? You can tell me, I won't be mad," she persists. Sam lets out a sigh and rolls off of his wife, so he is lying on his side and facing her.

"Andy, the thought has never even crossed my mind. I have no doubt that you are going to be an amazing mother, okay? I mean, look at how great you are with Mya. She absolutely adores you," he assures her.

"Yeah…" she says, looking off into the distance. He knows her well enough to know that she's not entirely convinced.

"And Leo? The kid has had a crush on you for the past five years… And Oliver's girls love you. And you were great with Christian… and what about Olivia? You're Frank and Noelle's go-to babysitter," he reminds her.

"That's different. Being the fun Aunt is completely different than being a mother," she points out.

"Andy," he says, cupping her chin so she will look at him. "I promise you, you're going to be great. I know you will… I mean, my Dad was never around when I was growing up and I think I'm doing a pretty good job… don't you think?" He asks.

She looks up at him. "You're doing an _amazing_ job," she corrects him. "You're an unbelievable Dad," she adds.

He smiles. "See? I don't need to have a great father to be one and you don't need to have a great mother to be one…. We've got this… we'll figure all of this out together, just like we always do," he promises her, as he runs his hand down her cheek.

"I love you," she tells him with a smile.

"I love you, too."

She smiles and leans forward to kiss him. He meets her half way and tangles his hand in her hair as he deepens the kiss. She runs her hands up and down his back before eventually sneaking her hands underneath his shirt.

=================AFTER=================

About thirty minutes later, they've finally caught their breath. They are still tangled up in each other, while Sam has an arm around Andy and she is resting her head on his chest as she draws lazy patterns on his chest.

"What do you think our kid will be like?" She asks, eventually.

"Hm…" He says, as he runs his fingers up and down her arm.

"I hope he or she has your dimples," she tells him.

He lets out a laugh. "And your enthusiasm. And your eyes," he tells her with a smile. "And your laugh," he adds.

She props herself up on an elbow so she can look at him. She smiles and leans in for a kiss. He places his hand on the back of her neck, holding her there to prolong the kiss for an extra second.

"If you really want to have a baby, we're going to have to get a bigger place," she reminds him. "I don't think Mya should have to share her room," she adds.

And yeah, he feels her words directly in his heart. Sometimes he can't believe how thoughtful she is. How much she truly loves his daughter. How each and every day, she has kept the promise she made to him in his truck- that his child would always feel wanted and loved by her.

He smiles and pulls her in for another kiss. "We should get a house with a yard… for Boo and the kids. We could fence it in, get a swing set and a slide… maybe a pool," he says.

She smiles. "That sounds nice," she admits as she imagines a few kids chasing Boo around their back yard while she and Sam watch from the window.

"When do you want to start looking?" He asks.

"This weekend?" She suggests.

"Okay," he agrees. He's surprised she's willing to just jump right into this. She usually needs time to process, to plan. He wonders if she had already been thinking about babies and houses before he ever brought it up.

"How many kids do you want?" She asks, interrupting his thoughts.

"As many as you want," he tells her. She rolls her eyes at him and he laughs. "Okay, I don't know… maybe two more? We are public servants after all," he reminds her.

"True," she says with a nod.

"Why don't we just have one and see how it goes?" He suggests.

"Sounds like a good plan," she says with a nod.

He smiles at his wife. "I can't wait to have a baby with you," he tells her. And it's true. He's been thinking about it for a long time. He can't help but flashback to that conversation with Oliver in his cabin. _Kids, park on Sundays, real life, something more than this… with her_. Way back then, he never thought he would actually have any of it. He never thought he would be here… with her and he thanks God every day that he is.

She looks up at him and smiles. "I don't know… I'm already kind of a handful… and then you're going to add hormones and four a.m., cravings and crazy pregnancy brain. Are you sure you can handle it?" she teases.

"Of course, I'm like the McNally whisperer," he quips.

"I'm going to remind you that you said that when I'm pregnant and driving you absolutely insane," she grins and he mirrors the sentiment.

"I love you so much," he tells her. Her smile widens and she gives him a kiss. Even though he's told her this hundreds of times, she never gets sick of hearing it. And even though it was hard for him to say at first, he never gets sick of telling her.

=================AFTER=================

So, that is chapter one. This story will just be a series of related flurry one-shots. No real plot, just fluff, because… why not?

Please review!


	2. Jealousy

Sorry this took so long, I have about six chapters half written, but it took me a while to actually finish one.

So, as you know, this story is a series of one shots that take place after the finale. They won't be in any sort of order and will likely skip around. They are also all in the same universe, but you don't need to read one to understand the other.

Anyway, onto chapter two…

=======After=======

When he walks in the door, he prepares himself for what he might find. He knows she saw his interrogation this afternoon and he can only guess that she's not pleased. With how hormonal and moody she's been lately, he can only imagine what is waiting for him in the kitchen. He takes a deep breath and walks down the hallway until he finds her in the kitchen filling a large pot with water for the spaghetti she is making for dinner. Ever since she found out she was pregnant, she's been trying to be more domestic and Sam definitely doesn't hate it.

She obviously knows he's home and can hear him walking in the kitchen, but she doesn't lift her head or turn around to look at him. He continues walking towards her and instantly wraps his arms around her before placing kisses down her neck.

"Hi," he says softly, in between kisses.

"Hi," she responds, and as he suspected, she is definitely not over what happened this afternoon.

"Andy…" he begins, as he shuts the water off and turns her around to face him.

"Hm?" She asks, without looking him in the eye. He lifts her chin with his finger so she meets his gaze.

"Talk to me," he implores. "Are you upset about the interrogation?" He asks, even though he knows the answer. With the pregnancy hormones and frequent mood swings, it doesn't take much to get her upset.

" _Of course_ I'm upset about the interrogation," she replies with an eye roll.

"Why?" He probes. He knows why, but he also knows that she just needs to let it all out. She just needs to yell and get everything off her chest so she'll feel better.

"Because she was _flirting_ with you!" She informs him.

"So?" He asks with a tilt of his head.

"She obviously knows you're married!" She says, gesturing towards his wedding ring.

"She was just hoping I'd cut her a deal," he shrugs, praying she'll just let him downplay the whole thing. Although, he's not holding his breath.

"Oh yeah because women _never_ flirt with you without having ulterior motives," she says with a roll of her eyes.

He smiles at her. "Well I am kind of irresistible," he says with a laugh, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Shut up, this is serious," she says as she lightly hits him on the chest. "I'm just so _sick_ of watching other women flirt with my husband like I don't even exist," she tells him, crossing her arms on top of her swollen belly.

" _Women_?" He repeats with furrowed brows.

"Yes. _Women_. Please tell me you're not oblivious to the way that new rookie is always fawning all over you… Can I get you some coffee, _Detective_? Great job with that suspect, _Detective_. Is there anything else I can do for you, _Detective_? You want to go do me in Interrogation One, _Detective_?" She mocks.

"Whoa, she has never said _that_!" He tells her with wide eyes. The truth is, he has noticed how _friendly_ that new rookie is, but he never thought much of it. He's obviously not even close to being interested.

"Maybe not with her mouth, but definitely with her eyes!" Andy says with a raised voice.

He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. This conversation is getting away from him.

"Andy…Is this really just about some women flirting?" He asks, as he runs his hands up and down her sides.

She lets out a big sigh. "I don't know. It just bothers me," she admits. He waits for her to continue. "I just… I worry sometimes that you'll get sick of having to deal with your crazy, gigantic, hormonal wife and realize you'd rather be with some hot rookie who hangs on your every word and can actually fit into her uniform," she says while she shuffles her feet, unable to look at him.

"I thought I was _already_ with some hot rookie who hang on my every word," he teases, trying to make her smile.

She rolls her eyes, but a small smirk appears on her lips and he's instantly proud of himself for putting it there. Unfortunately, the smile is short lived and he's reminded that there is a lot that needs to be said.

"Andy…" he begins, hoping she'll look up at him. She doesn't, so he bends his knees slightly so he can meet her gaze. He searches her eyes, hoping to find the answer in them. "Hey, you know I would never cheat on you, right?" He asks.

"Yeah, I guess," she shrugs.

"You _guess_?" He asks, with widened eyes. The fact that she would ever doubt that is just… insane to him. The way he just _loves_ this woman is beyond anything he could ever feel for anyone else. And yeah, she is rather huge nowadays, but he still finds her just as beautiful and sexy as ever.

"I don't know... I didn't think Luke would cheat on me, but he did. And even though him cheating on me saved me from making a huge mistake… I just… If you ever… I wouldn't…" she hesitates, fumbling over her words, but he's heard enough.

"Andy, I am _not_ Callahan," he interrupts as he cups her face, forcing her to look at him. "I would _never_ cheat on you, okay? Never. I love you… more than anything. And I have never once thought about being with someone else because I'm so ridiculously happy with _you_ ," he reminds her, as he tries to force her into believing his words.

She lets out a breath. "I know, I'm sorry. It's just… It's hard not to be insecure when you can't even see your toes anymore and hot blondes are shoving their cleavage in your husband's face all day," she babbles on.

"Andy, this is the _only_ cleavage I ever want shoved in my face," he tells her with a smirk as he cups her breasts. "Best cleavage I've ever seen," he mumbles as he kisses the skin that's exposed from the V-neck t-shirt she's wearing.

She finally lets out a smile as she playfully rolls her eyes. "I'm sorry. I know I'm being ridiculous."

"Yes you are," he agrees with a nod, as he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer to him. "But you're kind of cute when you're jealous," he tells her.

"Oh thanks," she says sarcastically.

"I love you," he tells her again as he nudges his nose with hers. "And I don't ever want to be with anyone else," he says, softly, before giving her a kiss. "Just you." He tells her before pressing his lips against hers again. "And even though you can't see your toes or fit in your uniform, I still think you're beautiful… and sexy as hell… and I can't believe how insanely lucky I am that you're all mine," He says, as he leans his forehead against hers. She wraps her arms around his neck and smiles.

"I don't know how _I_ got so lucky," she tells him. He smiles and places another kiss on her lips.

"C'mon, I'll rub your feet while we wait for the water to boil," he says as he pulls away and places the pot of water on the stove.

"God, you're perfect," she quips as she follows him to the couch.

=======After=======

There's chapter two! I would really love some ideas for future chapters as I'm having difficulty coming up with ideas.

Please review and let me know what you think!


	3. Surprise

I know I haven't updated this is way too long, so I wanted to get something out this weekend. I know it's short, but I hope you enjoy anyway! I have SO many ideas for this story, but almost everything I've written is just small scenes, so I've been having a hard time getting an actual chapter done.

Anyway, hope you enjoy!

========After=======

She has been pacing around the house for the past twenty minutes, anxiously waiting for him to get home. She almost ran down to the station the second she found out, but she stopped herself, realizing that the station was not the place to have this conversation. No, she'd have to wait until he got home.

When she hears his truck pull up the driveway, she leaps across the room to meet him at the door. When she opens it, he's standing right there.

"Hey," he says when he sees her. Before she can respond, he has her pushed against the wall and is shutting the door with his foot. He's kissing her and running his hands all over her body. She is a bit surprised, but she responds instantly. He slips his hands under her shirt as she wraps her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

He lifts her up and she wraps her legs around him. His lips never leave hers, while he carries her to their bedroom. He gently positions her in their bed before crawling on top of her. He places kisses up and down her neck, while she runs her fingers through his hair.

He pulls away and lifts her shirt over her head, before his lips returns to hers. He wraps his arms around her and unhooks her bra in one swift movement. He pushes the straps off of her shoulders and throws the bra across the room.

His hands immediately find her newly exposed breasts, causing her to cringe. He pulls away instantly, obviously feeling the way her body tensed at his touch. He's searching her eyes, trying to assess whether he's done something wrong.

"You okay?" He asks, concerned.

"Mhm," she says, running her hands up and down his back. She leans in, trying to get him to kiss her again, but he pulls away from her. He narrows his eyes, indicating that he doesn't believe her.

"They're just a little sore," she says with a shrug. He continues to stare at her, trying to figure out what is going on in her head because he can tell she's thinking about something.

"What's going on?" He asks.

She lets out a big sigh and starts to shake her head. This is not the way she wanted to tell him, but when did anything go according to plan when it came to them?

"I'm pregnant," she blurts out.

His eyes immediately widen and his eyebrows are practically hitting the ceiling. "You're… You're pregnant?" He says in disbelief. He immediately sits up so none of his weight is on her and he is only straddling her legs.

"Yeah… I mean, I took four tests and they were all positive, so…" She continues.

"We're having a baby?" He asks as the corners of his mouth begin to curve into a smile.

She nods with a grin. He looks down at her stomach and runs his palm over her belly button as his smile widens.

Then, something happens and he pulls his hand away as if her skin has burned him. "I didn't hurt you, did I? Why didn't you say something?" He asks, climbing off her lap and moving to sit next to her on the bed. She also moves to sit up.

"I was going to, but you kind of distracted me," she laughs.

"Andy… You should have said something, what if I had hurt you?" He asks, obviously concerned.

"Sam, it's fine… It's not like you've ever hurt me before," she reminds him with a laugh as she runs a hand up and down his arm.

"I could've hurt the _baby_ ," he clarifies.

"Sam, you didn't hurt the baby. We're both fine," she says with a smile as she places her hand on her stomach.

He smiles at her and seems to have calmed down. "I can't believe you're actually pregnant," he tells her and she's not sure if she's ever seen him look so happy.

"I know," she tells him, mirroring his expression.

"I love you," he tells her. He's shaking his head like he's in complete disbelief, which is pretty much exactly how he's feeling at this moment. He still has no idea how he got this lucky. Not only is Andy McNally his wife, but now she's having his kid. He really has no words for how unbelievably happy he is right now.

"Love you, too," she says with a smile before leaning in to give him a kiss. He gently pulls her down so she's snuggled at his side before giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"What do you think our kid is going to be like?" He wonders aloud.

"I hope it has your dimples," she tells him, grabbing the hand that's wrapped around her and intertwining their fingers. "And your eyelashes," she adds.

"My eyelashes?" He asks.

"Yeah, you have great eyelashes," she informs him, causing him to let out a chuckle.

"I hope it has your eyes… and your smile," he tells her.

"Definitely my eyebrows, though," she teases.

"Hey!" He says with mock offense.

"What? You totally pull them off, but not everybody could rock those," she says, wiggling her finger between each eyebrow.

He lets out a laugh and shakes his head. "Hey, our kid would rock anything," he assures her.

"Yeah, you're probably right," she smiles.

He moves to hover over her, making sure not to put any weight on her at all. He stays there, just looking at her.

She laughs nervously under his gaze. "What?" She asks, as she runs her hands up and down his sides.

"I just… I can't believe that this is my life," he tells her as he pushes a lock of hair out of her face.

She smiles at him and leans in to give a kiss.

========After=======

I know this was a short one, but like I said, I wanted to get something out. I'm trying to update all of my stories this weekend, and I've almost done it!

Let me know what you think!


	4. Frustration

"Trace, he is driving me _crazy_!" Andy exclaims, as she unbuttons her uniform in the women's locker room after shift. "He won't stop hovering!" She adds.

"Okay, c'mon, you _had_ to know he'd be like this," Tracy tells her with a laugh.

Andy sighs. "I guess, I just didn't think it would be _this_ bad… He literally watches me brush my teeth… Like I might choke on the toothpaste or something… Everywhere I look, there he is! I'm thinking about running away," she jokes.

"He can't help it. He loves you. It's sweet," she tells Andy. "He just worries… I mean, look at your track record. Can you really blame him?" She asks.

"You know, you're supposed to be on _my_ side," Andy reminds her.

Tracy laughs.

"Ugh, and you know I could probably handle all of this hovering if he'd just have sex with me!" She cries, completely ignoring Tracy's offer.

"Andy!" Tracy exclaims.

"Tracey, we haven't had sex in days!" Andy tells her.

"Andy! I told you, if you want to talk about sex with Sam, you'll have to talk to Chloe. I _work_ with him!" Tracy reminds her.

"I know, but seriously? What is his problem?" Andy wonders.

"I'm sure you're overreacting. Just go home and have sex with your husband," she laughs.

"That's the plan," she laughs as she shuts her locker.

=======After=======

Andy walks downstairs after changing into the short shorts that always drive Sam crazy and a v-neck t-shirt that really accentuates her boobs, especially in the push-up bra she's wearing. She walks over to the couch, where Sam is sitting, and throws herself on his lap so she is straddling him.

"Hi," she smiles.

"Hey," he replies with a smile, while his hands slide up and down her bare thighs.

Andy leans in for a kiss and re-positions herself so she is flush against him. Her tongue is caressing his and her hands are already sneaking under his shirt.

"Andy…" he mumbles against her lips a minute later.

"Hm?"

"Dinner is going to be ready really soon," he tells her, pulling away from her.

She lets out a frustrated sigh. "You _just_ put it in the oven. We have time."

"I have to make the rice," he reminds her.

"I don't want rice," she insists.

"Andy…"

"Sam, _what_ is your problem?" She asks, angrily.

"Huh?" He asks, confused by her reaction.

"We haven't had sex in a week! You keep making all of these ridiculous excuses…. If you don't want to have sex with me anymore, I'm sure I can find someone else who _does_ ," she spits out.

He's taken back by her words and he's suddenly frowning. She tries to get off his lap, but he puts his hands on her waist to keep her there.

"Andy, that's not funny," he tells her.

"Well I don't think it's funny that I have to practically beg my own husband to have sex with me… I've barely gained five pounds and you've _already_ stopped finding me attractive? What's going to happen in five months when I'm so big I can't see my toes?" She questions.

"Jesus, Andy. Of course I'm still attracted to you, okay? I promise, nothing is going to change that," he assures.

"Could've fooled me," she grumbles.

"It's true," he tells her.

"Then please tell me why you've barely even touched me at all this!"

"I uh… I… I'm just… I'm worried about hurting the baby," he admits with a small shrug.

She lets out a laugh and suddenly feels really guilty for her little outburst. Damn hormones. "Sam, you are _not_ going to hurt the baby," she assures him.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"Yes, I'm sure. You were there when the doctor gave me a list of things I can't do anymore… Drink, eat sushi, go in a hot tub, scoop cat litter…"

"Scoop cat litter?"

She shrugs. "I don't know, it was on the list… but you know what wasn't on the list? Sex… I mean, are you really planning on not having sex with me for the next eight months? Because I am definitely not okay with that," she informs him.

He laughs and leans in to place a quick kiss on her lips. "Well, I figured when the baby got bigger, we'd be okay," he explains.

"Oh so you were just planning on not having sex with me for what? The next three months? I'm still really not okay with that," she tells him.

"It's just so tiny right now," he says as he puts his hand on her stomach.

She melts a little at how unbelievably sweet he is and once again, she chastises herself for the awful things she said earlier. Sometimes, she is just the absolute worst.

"Sam, I promise, you will not hurt the baby," she assures him. "In fact, I think it's way more dangerous for the baby if we don't have sex," she declares.

"Oh yeah?" He asks, amused.

"Yeah… Stress is _very_ bad for the baby and you know exactly how I like to de-stress," she says suggestively as she wiggles her hips, making him groan at the contact.

"Okay, fine, you're right. I'm convinced," he concedes.

"Ugh. Thank you!" She declares with some exasperation. "Let's go," she says, hopping off his lap and grabbing his hand to lead him towards their bedroom.

=======After=======

"Feel better?" He grins, as he falls beside her and pulls her into his arms.

"Much better, thank you," she tells him as she snuggles into his side.

"So, does this mean you aren't going to replace me?" He asks, only half teasing.

She cringes as she remembers the horrible thing she said to him earlier. She lifts her head to look him straight in the eye before beginning her apology. "I'm really sorry I said that. I know it was an awful thing to say," she apologizes.

"Yeah, it was," he agrees.

"I'm sorry," she says again. "You know I didn't mean it… And I promise I'll try to do a better job of controlling the craziness in here," she says, pointing at her head. "Pregnancy hormones are no joke," she quips.

He lets out a laugh.

"And c'mon, you _knew_ I was bluffing… I could never replace you," she assures him.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I think it would be kind of difficult to find somebody else who can do that thing with their tongue…" she teases.

"Oh is that the only reason you keep me around?" He quips.

She smiles and decides to be serious. "No, not the _only_ reason… Want to hear the others?" She asks.

"Of course," he replies.

She smiles and climbs on top of him, so she's straddling him again, while his hands instinctively rest on her ass.

"Because you are the sweetest, most thoughtful and amazing man I've ever met. Because you're always there for me when I need you, no matter what. Because you're my best friend. Because I trust you more than anyone else. Because you're an unbelievable father. Because you take such good care of me and I know you're going to take really good care of our baby. Because you make me laugh. Because when I need someone to listen, you always do. Because you always make me feel beautiful and loved and wanted. Because you're the best partner I've ever had. Because you know me better than anyone else and because you let _me_ know _you_. Because you taught me everything I know about being a good cop. Because no matter how many times I tell you I'm fine, you always know when I'm not and because you always know how to make me feel better. Because I've never once felt like I wasn't a priority in your life. Because the way you look at me just makes me feel like I'm the only person in the room. Because instead of just telling me that you love me, you show me that you love me every single day. Because you always make me feel safe and protected and I know you'll make sure that our kids will always feel the same way. Because you just… you make me happier than I've ever been. And… I also really like looking at you," she says with a grin.

"Those are some pretty good reasons," he tells her before leaning in for a kiss.

"I thought so," she quips when they pull away.

"Want to hear mine?" He asks.

"Hm?"

"My reasons."

"Okay."

"Because you just… you make my life _so_ much better. Because I know that sometimes I can be kind of hard to love, but you still do. Because you _want_ to know me. Because when I'm with you, I'm the best version of myself. Because you've given me the life I never thought I could have. Because _I_ trust _you_ more than anyone else. Because I know I can tell you anything. Because you are the most compassionate and enthusiastic person I've ever met. Because you never give up on people… because you never gave up on me. Because you're _my_ best friend and you're the best partner _I've_ ever had. Because I know you'll always back me up, no matter what. Because even when I've had an absolutely horrible day, just seeing you makes it so much better. Because you're a hell of a cop and because you always make me proud to be the person who trained you. Because you are the love of my life. Because you're my family. Because you love Mya as much as I do and because she loves you. Because you're having our baby. Because I know you'll be an incredible mother. Because you're beautiful and ridiculously sexy and I can never get enough of you," he tells her.

"Those are pretty good reasons," she says, leaning in for another kiss.

"I thought so," he agrees with another kiss.

=======After=======

Hope everyone enjoyed all of that fluff!


	5. Family

Well, I know I haven't updated this in quite a while, but I was having a bit of trouble. I've written a bunch of different scenes, but nothing was long enough to be an actual chapter. SO I decided to post three of them. The first two take place during the same time period, but the last one is about three years later.

I think the last one is my favorite, but I'd love to hear which one you guys like!

And if you have any ideas for scenes or chapters you'd like to see. PLEASE let me know. As you've probably learned, I always appreciate a little extra motivation.

THANKS!

===============After================

He's finally got the baby to sleep when he hears them talking. This is their typical routine when they have Mya. One of them will put the baby to sleep and then join the other in Mya's room to say goodnight. Tonight, Mya wanted Andy to tuck her in.

Sam would be jealous, but honestly, he can't get enough of the two of them together. The way that Andy loves his daughter and the way his daughter loves her- it makes his head spin sometimes.

"I'm scared. Are you sure there's no monsters?" Mya asks Andy as she peers over her blankets.

Sam smirks as he hears his daughter's voice. He's not sure what brought it on, but suddenly, she's afraid of monsters. Andy had the brilliant idea of getting a spray bottle, filling it with water and writing "Monster Spray" on it with permanent marker. Every night, she lets Mya spray under her bed and in her closet to keep the monsters away. For the most part, it's worked out really well, but some days, she still gets a little nervous.

"Mya, you know your Daddy would _never_ let any monsters get you. He's always going to protect us and keep us safe, no matter what," Andy tells his daughter. And honestly, it makes his heart swell with pride to hear it.

"How come Daddy's not afraid of the monsters?" Mya asks in her sweet little three year old voice.

"Because Daddy isn't afraid of _anything_. He's the strongest, bravest man in the whole world," she tells Mya as she pushes some hair out of her face. "You know, when I first met your Daddy, I knew right away that as long as he was there with me, I'd always be safe," she explains.

And yeah, he doesn't hate hearing that either.

"In fact… the monsters are afraid of _him_ ," she adds.

"Really?" Mya asks.

"Really," Sam replies as he walks in the room. Both of his girls look over to him and his wife gives him a big smile. "Monsters know not to mess with me," Sam tells his daughter as he kisses her forehead. "Or my girls," he adds as he runs his hand down Andy's back.

"Okay," Mya nods, seemingly accepting his words.

Sam smiles at his daughter. "Okay, so what story are we reading tonight?" He asks as he climbs into bed beside his daughter so he is on one side and Andy is on the other.

"This one," Mya says as she hands him a book. "And you have to do the voices, Daddy," she reminds him.

He laughs. "Okay, sweetheart."

==========After==========

"Mya, what are you doing?" Andy asks as she strolls up to the little girl while resting the baby on her hip.

"Picking flowers for Daddy!" she squeals as she presents the three dandelions she picked in front of the police station.

"Oh Daddy is going to love those," Andy smiles as she takes Mya's other hand and walks inside.

She greets Officer Stark who is working the desk today and eventually walks through the door and into the barn.

She is halfway to the D's office when she runs into Oliver.

"Oh did you guys come all the way down here to visit _me_?" Oliver asks as he kneels down to greet Mya.

"No! We came to see Daddy!" Mya giggles.

"Oh, but these must be for me then," Oliver says, pointing to the flowers in her hand.

"No! I picked them for Daddy!" Mya tells him.

"Wow, your Daddy is one lucky guy," Oliver replies, eliciting a big grin from Mya. Then suddenly, she sees Sam walking out of the D's office, deep in conversation with a crime scene tech.

"Daddy!" Mya squeals as she starts running towards her father. He grins when he sees her and bends down to scoop her up in his arms.

"Hi sweetheart," he says as he rest her on his hip.

"I picked these for you," she tells him with a smile as she presents him with the flowers.

"Wow, they're beautiful," he replies as he walks over to his wife and Oliver. "Hey," he says as he greets Andy with a kiss, before pressing his lips to the top of the baby's head.

"You know, I remember when _my_ daughters would visit me at work and bring me presents," Oliver whines.

"Daddy, maybe you should share one of your flowers with Ollie," Mya suggests. "He looks sad," she adds.

Sam laughs. "Yeah, why don't you give him one?" Sam suggests as he walks them closer to Oliver so she can hand him a flower.

"Why thank you," Oliver says with a smile as he takes one of the flowers.

"You're welcome," she replies before turning back to her father. "Are you gonna have lunch with us, Daddy?" Mya asks excitedly.

"Of course I am. What are we having?" He inquires.

"We're having a picnic! And I even helped Andy pack the picnic basket," she tells him, proudly.

He lets out a laugh. "Sounds delicious," He comments before he kisses her on the temple and then sets her down.

"Daddy, I think you should give me a piggy back ride all the way to the car," Mya informs him.

"Oh you think so?" He asks with a laugh.

"Yes! Please?" She asks, batting her little eyelashes at him.

"Hmm…" he says, pretending to think about it. "Okay, hop on," he concedes as he gets down low so she can get on his back. She jumps right on and wraps her skinny arms around his neck.

"Thanks Daddy!" she says as he stands back up.

He looks over at Andy who is definitely laughing on the inside. "Three years old and she already knows how to work you, Swarek," she laughs.

"Pretty sure she learned that trick from you," he accuses with a playful smile.

She lets out a laugh and gives him a quick kiss before they walk out the door together.

============After=============

The first thing she notices when she wakes up is that his arms aren't wrapped around her like they usually are in the mornings. However, it doesn't take long for her to realize why when she turns around to find his side of the bed empty. It's weird, though. She _always_ hears him get up. She must have been even more tired than she thought.

The second thing she notices is that it's almost 9 o'clock. Um yeah, she can't remember the last time she slept past seven thirty, let alone nine. On most mornings, Lucy sleeps until seven, but when Mya sleeps over, she always gets up much earlier. Lucy completely adores her older sister and she never wants to be the last one up. Andy figures she's afraid of missing something.

So yeah, the fact that she slept this late is essentially a miracle.

After rolling out of bed and stretching a little, she heads downstairs. As she walks down the hallway, she can hear the girl's voices along with Sam shushing them and telling them not to wake her.

Yeah, sometimes her husband is honestly a saint. As she walks down the steps, she makes a mental note to make sure he gets properly thanked tonight.

And then when she follows the voices into the playroom, she is greeted with quite the sight- Sam having a tea party with the girls. Mya and Lucy are dressed up in tutus, plastic jewelry and tiny tiaras, while he's sporting a plastic gold crown. They are all sitting at the small white table in the corner of the playroom. Sam is sitting in between his daughters while Lucy's teddy bear is on her other side and Mya's favorite doll is sitting beside her. The table is littered with plastic tea cups, saucers and fake macaroon cookies, while Mya is holding the plastic purple tea pot and refiling everyone's glasses. They don't notice her right away, so she stands there and watches for a minute.

Yeah, it's not the family she imagined, but she is honestly beyond happy with how things turned out.

After a couple minutes, Andy walks into the playroom and all three sets of eyes look up at her.

"You started the tea party _without_ me?" Andy says to Sam, pretending to be hurt.

"Thought I'd let you sleep," he explained with a smile.

"Thank you," she says, leaning in for a chaste kiss. "Nice crown, by the way," she teases as she taps the gold plastic he's wearing on his head. He playfully rolls his eyes, causing her to laugh. Then, she leans down and kisses Lucy and Mya each on the head.

"Andy, Daddy wouldn't wear the tiara," Mya informs her.

"No? How come?" Andy asks. She shrugs, picks up a tea cup and drinks the imaginary liquid inside.

"We decided the crown was a nice compromise," Sam informs his wife, before turning back to Mya. "Plus, the tiara looks better on you," he tells his daughter as he gives her a tap on the nose, causing a grin to spread across her face.

Andy smiles at her husband and starts to walk into the kitchen, so she can make some coffee.

"You two finish the tea party while I help Mommy," she hears him tell the girls. She smiles when she sees him walk in, still wearing the gold crown. When he is close enough to her, she removes the crown from his head and places it on the counter.

"Good morning," he tells her before pressing his lips against hers. Like always, his hands go right to her waist and he pulls her closer.

"Morning," she mumbles against his lips.

"Sleep well?" He asks.

"Mhm… thanks for letting me sleep in… you're kindda perfect, you know that?" She asks.

He smiles and gives her another kiss.

"And trust me, I will be thanking you tonight," she tells him, seductively.

His smile widens and he squeezes her hips a bit. "Oh yeah?"

"Yep, so I'm foreseeing an early bedtime," she informs.

"Hm… that could work," he replies.

"I thought so," she concurs before she leans in for another kiss. This one lasts a bit longer, but eventually they pull away. He brushes her nose with his and then rests his head on her forehead.

"Let's have another one," he tells her, suddenly.

"Yeah?" She asks, pulling away so she can search his eyes.

"Yeah… maybe a boy this time," he tells her with a smile.

"Oh okay, I'll put the order in right away," she teases. He smiles and pushes a lock of hair behind her ear. "Besides, you love your girls," she reminds him.

"I do… but I wouldn't mind having a little more testosterone in the house," he replies.

"I don't know… I'm not sure I can handle a miniature version of you running around with those dimples and those big brown eyes," she says running her fingers through his hair. "I'm going to have to chase the girls away with a stick," she teases.

"You're probably right," he agrees with a smirk. "But then you'll know how I feel with those two," he says, gesturing towards the other room where his daughters are having tea. "I've literally had nightmares," he tells her.

"I know, you've told me. Guys with motorcycles and facial hair coming to take your sweet little angels away from you," she mocks with an eye roll.

"Ugh," he says with a shudder.

She chuckles and gives him another kiss. "So you really want another one?" She asks when she pulls away.

He nods.

"Okay," she says with a smile. "Let's have another one."

============After=============

Well, I hope you liked these.

Please let me know which one is your favorite!

And like I said, I'd love to get some suggestions!


	6. Hello

I haven't updated this story in a while, so I looked through my computer and decided that this was my favorite of the chapters that were relatively complete. I did want to add more to it, but I just couldn't think of anything else that was good enough, so this will have to do.

Hope you like it!

========After=======

It's Saturday night and Andy collapses on the couch after turning on Mya's newest obsession- Frozen. Andy and Sam have seen it so many times that they could likely recite it from memory. But she just gets so excited when it comes on that they don't have the heart to suggest a different movie.

Andy maneuvers around a little bit, trying to get situated on the couch. With her seven month pregnant belly, it takes a second to get comfortable nowadays.

"Hm… I wonder what we're watching," Sam says with a smirk as he walks into the room.

"Frozen, Daddy!" Mya declares with a big grin. She's sitting cross-legged on the rug, clutching her Elsa doll as the movie begins.

"What else?" Andy quips as Sam sits down beside her. He pulls her close to him and rests his hand right on her belly. She tilts her head to look up at her husband and they exchange a smile before she leans in to give him a kiss.

Ever since she told him that she was pregnant, he's been different. It was almost instantaneous, actually. He started driving differently- way more careful and never going over the speed limit. He started doting on her- always making sure she eats and isn't working too hard. He started helping her in and out of the truck- even before she actually needed the help. He started rubbing her feet a lot- even before they were swollen and sore. And he started touching her stomach pretty much all the time- even before she had a bump.

Sometimes she finds it a little annoying- the hovering and the worrying and the always asking her if she's eaten. But most of the time, she thinks it's incredibly sweet and adorable and she absolutely loves it.

Even if he didn't tell her all the time, she can tell how excited he is and it just makes her even more excited.

"Love you," she tells him quietly as her lips hover over his.

"Love you, too," he says before pressing his lips against hers again.

"Daddy, turn it up!" Mya exclaims.

Sam and Andy let out a laugh before Sam pulls away and grabs the remote from the side table. As he starts pressing buttons, Andy lets out a gasp.

"You okay?" He asks, turning to face her with a concerned look on his face. "What's wrong?" He asks.

She doesn't say anything. Instead, she grabs his hand, places it on the side of her stomach and just watches his face. Then he feels it. Kicking.

"Oh… Oh wow, she's really kicking," he observes with a grin.

"I know!" She squeals.

That's when Mya looks up from the movie and runs over to them, wanting to investigate what all of this commotion is about.

"Want to feel the baby, Mya?" Andy asks with a smile.

Mya grins and rapidly nods her head. Sam picks her up and places her on his lap, so she can reach Andy's stomach. Then, Andy takes her tiny hand and places it on her belly.

The baby kicks just seconds later, eliciting several giggles from the little girl.

"That's your baby sister," Andy tells her.

"Is she trying to get out of your belly?" Mya wonders, eliciting a chuckle from both adults.

"No sweetie, she's just saying hello," Andy tells her. "She's so excited to meet you," Andy adds.

"When is she gonna come out of there?" Mya asks, looking down at Andy's stomach. She's been rather fascinated by Andy's belly ever since she found out there was a baby inside. Sometimes when they are lying in bed reading bedtime stories or just hanging out on the couch, Mya decides to have conversations with her baby sister. And it's pretty much the sweetest thing Andy's ever seen. The other day, Mya spent a good five minutes telling the baby all kinds of adorable things- that she could share Mya's toys, that she could pick the bedtime stories, that they would have sleepovers in her room, that Mya would push her on the swings, that they'd play hide and seek together, and that they would be best friends. And yeah, with all of these hormones flowing through Andy nowadays, it took just about everything in her not to cry. But then of course, when Sam got home after shift and Andy told him all about it, she failed miserably at containing the tears.

"Not for a couple more months. She's not done cooking yet," Andy tells her with a smile.

"She's _cooking_?" Mya asks with a horrified look on her face.

"She's not done growing," Sam amends before giving his daughter a kiss on her temple.

"Oh," Mya says with a nod.

"Are you excited to be a big sister?" Andy asks. Andy knows she is, but she just likes to hear her say it.

"Yeah," Mya says as Sam pushes some hair out of her face. "Is the baby gonna like me?" Mya wonders.

"She's gonna love you, sweetheart," Andy assures her with a smile as she glances over at her husband beaming at his daughter.

Mya smiles at Andy and then leans in to give her belly a kiss just like she's seen Sam on more than one occasion. "Love you," she says as she pulls away from Andy's stomach.

And yeah, Andy is already tearing up at the sweet gesture. Then, she quickly exchanges a glance with Sam, who has this look on his face that is a mixture of complete adoration at his daughter and a playful smirk at his wife, who is desperately trying not to get emotional. He gives Mya another kiss on the temple and rubs circles along Andy's back.

And then, Mya suddenly remembers that she was watching a movie and quickly wiggles off of Sam's lap and gets back to her spot on the rug. "Daddy! Go back!" she exclaims as she impatiently looks back at her father.

Sam lets out a laugh, grabs the remote and rewinds the movie to the perfect spot. Then, he gets his arm around his wife, pulls her close and places a couple kisses on her head.

"Seriously- can you believe she just did that? It's like she's _trying_ to make me cry," Andy whines as her eyes start to water a bit.

"I know… she's diabolical," he mocks, as he wipes a stray tear from under Andy's eyes as she rolls them at him.

========After=======

Hope everyone liked it! I always wished we got to see some sort of interaction between Andy and the baby in the show… The only time we saw anything remotely similar to that was the episode where Andy delivered her and obviously that wasn't enough. I just would've liked to see something where Sam and Andy are taking care of her together or something. I thought it was weird that we never got anything like that, but that's just me…

Anyway, I'm hoping to get the last chapter of Pretend up this weekend and hopefully the next chapter for Expecting, but I'm still fine-tuning it so we'll see.

In the meantime, please review!

And as always, if you have suggestions for any chapters, please let me know! I'd love to hear some!


	7. Lucy

Well, I'm having some trouble coming up with a full chapter, but I have no shortage of short, random scenes I've written, so I figured I'd just string a few of them together for your enjoyment

They aren't in chronological order, but they all involve Lucy. Let me know what you think!

PS- the first one was inspired by a conversation I overheard between a mother and daughter while I was on the subway a couple weeks ago. It was pretty much adorable.

==========AFTER==========

"Mommy, what's this?" Lucy asks as she tugs at the bottom of Andy's wedding dress, which is protected in a layer of plastic and hanging in her parents' closet. She's been digging through it for the past ten minutes while they're getting ready and she's already made quite the mess.

"It's the dress I wore when I married Daddy," Andy explains before exchanging a smile with her husband.

"It's so pretty," Lucy declares as she continues to eye her mother's wedding gown.

"Thanks sweetie," Andy replies.

"Do I get to wear a pretty dress when _I_ get married?" She wonders a minute later.

Andy stops and exchanges another look with Sam before she bends her knees and gets down to her daughter's level. "Sure, sweetheart… who are you going to marry?" Andy questions as she pushes a lock of hair behind Lucy's ear.

"Daddy," Lucy answers, matter-of-factly.

"But _I'm_ married to Daddy," Andy reminds her as she and Sam each let out a quiet laugh.

"But… but… Daddy, don't you wanna marry me?" She turns to ask her father. And before he even has a chance to prepare himself, she's already got her lower lip sticking out in a pout and the big brown puppy dog eyes pointed his way.

He immediately scoops her up in his arms and rests her on his hip so they are eye level. "Of course sweetheart, but then who would be married to Mommy?" He inquires.

"She can find someone new to marry," Lucy suggests, causing Andy to chuckle under her breath.

"Hm… but you know Luce, I'm pretty sure your mom wants to stay married to me," he tells her. "Right, Mommy?" He asks his wife.

"Well…" she starts to tease until she gets a glare from her husband. "Yeah sweetheart, would you mind if I keep Daddy?" Andy asks her daughter as she takes a few steps closer to the two of them and proceeds to rest her head on Sam's shoulder. "I don't think I'll love anyone else as much as I love him," she adds before peering up at her husband and giving him a loving smile.

"Okay fine, I guess I can marry Leo," she decides as both adults attempt to tame down their smirks. It's pretty common knowledge that their little girl has had a bit of a crush on the teenager ever since he babysat for Andy and Sam a few months back. It took Sam quite a while to actually think it was funny, but he can laugh about it now. "You can keep Daddy," Lucy agrees.

"Thanks sweetie," Andy replies as she gives her daughter a kiss on the forehead before giving her husband a quick kiss as well. "Guess you're stuck with me, Swarek," she tells him.

"Guess so," he replies with a smirk before leaning in and giving her another kiss. "Kindda like being stuck with you, though," he tells her with a smile and a pinch at her waist.

"Mm… the feeling is entirely mutual, Detective," she flirts before she leans in for yet another kiss.

" _Guys_ ," Lucy implores. "Stop kissing. I'm gonna be late for preschool!" She declares, causing both Sam and Andy to let out a laugh.

"Okay, sweetheart. You help Daddy pack your lunch while I go wake up Noah," Andy instructs.

"Let's go, Daddy!" Lucy demands as she wiggles around in his arms and pats his shoulder a few times.

"Yes, ma'am," he replies, before he gives his wife a smile and then carries Lucy out of the room.

==========AFTER==========

"Daddy!" Eight year old Lucy calls to her father as she pads through the kitchen to greet him at the table.

"Hey sweetheart," he smiles as he welcomes his daughter with a kiss on the forehead.

"Daddy, can you help me do my homework?" She asks, as she slides into the seat beside him.

"Of course, Luce," he agrees.

"I need to ask you three questions from this list," she explains as she waves a piece of paper in the air.

"What kind of questions?"

"Personal ones," she grins.

"Honey, why don't you ask your mom, she loves that kind of thing," he suggests as he shoots his wife a smile.

"I already did! It's _your_ turn," his daughter informs him. He meets Andy's eyes to see her poking her tongue out at him, while a smile plays on her lips.

He sighs on the inside and tries to imagine what his sweet little girl might ask him. She really is her mother's daughter, so there's honestly no telling what it could be.

"Okay, I'm ready. Ask away," he offers.

Lucy smiles and taps her pencil against her sheet of paper while she thinks. "Okay Daddy, what's your favorite thing to do?" She asks him.

"Hmm…" he thinks out loud. "Spending time with my family," he tells her as he pushes her bangs out of her face.

"What about poker night?" She wonders.

Yeah, both Sam and Andy let out a laugh at that one. "Well, don't tell Uncle Ollie but I think poker night is number two on the list," he tells her.

She nods and scribbles on her notepad. "What are your three biggest accomplishments?" She asks a moment later, doing her best to pronounce the word.

He smiles. "Hmm…. Number one… convincing your mother to marry me," he grins, while he looks up at his beautiful wife, who is cooking dinner for their family. She gives him a big smile in a return and even after all this time, it still makes his heart flutter. "Number two… you, your brother and sister," he declares with a gentle pinch of her leg, eliciting a giggle from his daughter as she tries to squirm away from him. "And number three… let's see…. well I _did_ train this rookie once and she sort of became the best cop in all of Toronto, so… I'm pretty proud of that," he adds with a grin as he glances over at Andy.

She playfully rolls her eyes, but the way she's beaming at him, gives her away. "You're really laying it on thick there, _Daddy_ ," she laughs.

He chuckles. "It's all true," he defends with his hands in the air.

"Mommy! Daddy wouldn't lie!" Lucy joins in, eliciting laughs from both her parents.

"I know he wouldn't, sweetheart," she agrees before walks towards them and leaning down to kiss her daughter on the head. And on her way back to the kitchen, she stops to give her husband a kiss on the lips.

"So Daddy, how _did_ you convince Mommy to marry you?" Lucy wonders with an inquisitive smile.

"Hmm… you'd have to ask her that, Luce… I'm still not quite sure," he informs her with a slight shake of his head and a smile of his own.

"Mommy?" Lucy calls to her mother.

"Well…" Andy begins as she wipes her hands off on a paper towel. She walks back towards them, sits down at the head of the kitchen table and taps her finger against her chin to think. "Your Daddy _is_ pretty handsome, so that definitely helped," she teases. "And I knew he'd give me some pretty adorable babies," she adds, earning a giggle from her daughter. Then, she looks up at Sam and gets serious. "And I knew he'd take really good care of me and our babies… and that he'd always be there for us," she continues, this time earning a gentle squeeze of the hand from her husband. "And I just couldn't ever loving anyone else even half as much as I love him," she adds as she beams at Sam.

Lucy watches the exchange of looks between her parents with an amused smile before considering her next question. "So how did he ask you to marry him, Mommy?" Lucy wonders.

Andy grins. "Well… he took me to your Uncle Ollie's cabin and he was _really_ nervous," she explains with a teasing expression on her face.

"I was not," he interjects.

"Yes he was," she whispers to her daughter, cupping her face to try and keep the words away from her husband.

Lucy giggles and Sam rolls his eyes.

"So, he was acting _pretty_ weird and he was trying to make everything perfect, but so many things kept going wrong and he was freaking out a little," she continues.

"No I wasn't," he argues.

Now it's Andy's turn to roll her eyes. "And so I told him that even though all of these things were going wrong, I still loved it because it was just completely… us," she explains as she meets her husband's gaze and shares a smile with him. "And _then_ , I started walking away while babbling on about dinner, but when I turned around… he was down on one knee, asking me to marry him, and I was completely stunned," she says.

"Yeah, you did kind of leave me hanging there for a second," he reminds her.

"It was just a second!" She argues. "I was just surprised… and I did say yes, didn't I?" She argues.

"Thank God," he says with a twinkle in his eye and a smirk on his lips.

==========AFTER==========

She had just gotten into bed when Sam walks through the door. She heard him come in a few minutes ago and then make his usual stops to give the kids a kiss goodnight. It's the typical routine on the few occasions when he's forced to work past their bedtime.

"Hey," he says as he walks into their bedroom.

"Hey," she replies with an uneasy smile. She's trying to fake it, but she has something to tell him and she knows he's not going to like it.

"Everything okay?" He asks as his brows start to furrow. He moves to sit beside her on the bed and places his hand on her thigh as he waits for her to speak.

"Yeah, I just… I have to tell you something, but just… don't freak out," she implores.

"You know I hate when you say that… what's wrong?" He asks, the concern already evident on his face.

She lets out a deep sigh and prepares herself to tell her husband what happened today. "Okay, um… it's about Lucy," she begins. "She's fine," she adds right as he's about to open his mouth.

"What happened?" He asks, already starting to tense up.

"I mean it, she's fine," Andy continues. "We already talked about it and I spoke with her teacher… they took care of everything, so there's really nothing to worry about," she prefixes.

"Andy, just tell me what happened," he implores, unable to hide his impatience.

"Okay, okay," she says. "Lucy was just having some trouble at school today… with a boy in her class," she explains.

"What kind of trouble?" Sam asks suspiciously.

"He was picking on her a bit," Andy tells him.

"Picking on her how?" He probes.

"He was teasing her… she said that he kept pulling her pigtails out and then he stole the cookie from her lunch… nothing _too_ serious… and the teacher saw it and she handled it. And like I said, I talked to Lucy and she's fine… everything's fine," Andy assures him.

"You should've called me, I would've come home," he argues.

"Sam, I would've called you if it had been a big deal," she promises. "Lucy barely remembered it by the time she got home… they found out they're going on a field trip to the aquarium next month and she was all excited about that, so yeah… it wasn't a big deal… and you were working," she reminds him.

"You know I would've come home," he tells her.

"I know, but it wasn't necessary," Andy replies. "The teacher handled it and everything is fine. Lucy is _fine_ ," Andy tries to tell him.

"I don't like it. Maybe I should go down there and talk to him," Sam suggests.

"Sam! What are you gonna do? Threaten a first grader?" Andy says with a laugh.

"Maybe…" He says with a huff.

She looks over at her husband and just can't help the wave of affection that comes over her. As crazy as he's being, she just loves when he gets protective of their kids. Honestly, Sam is never sexier than when he is being a Dad. It seriously gets to her every time and sometimes she swears he does it on purpose because he knows exactly what it does to her.

That's when she can't help but roll on top of him and straddle his lap as her hands skim his chest. "You are _so_ sexy right now," she tells him.

He gets a silly grin on his face and gets his hands on her waist. "Just right now?" He asks with a mock pout.

"No… you're sexy _all_ the time… just _especially_ sexy right now," she amends.

Sam hmms and goes to kiss his wife before pulling back at the last second. "Are you just trying to distract me from this whole thing with Lucy?" He asks her with a suspicious raise of his eyebrow.

"Maybe a little," she admits with a laugh. "But you _know_ what it does to me when you do your whole protective dad thing," she accuses.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah… I just want to do all kinds of inappropriate shit to you," she flirts.

"Well, by all means," he says with a smirk and a wiggle of his eyebrows.

==========AFTER==========

Pretty sure I got those last two lines from somewhere, but I have no idea where…

Anyway, let me know what you think! I realize it's complete fluff, but that's basically the gist of this whole story, so I assume you're used to it by now lol.


	8. Dad

So… this chapter has two different stories in it… The first one occurs maybe eight or nine years after the finale and the second one occurs the same year as the finale.

Enjoy!

==========AFTER==========

She can't remember the last time she came home from work to an empty house. She truly has no idea. She couldn't even begin to guess.

And while she would typically relish the thought of having a little time to herself, she just doesn't want to be alone right now.

After the day she had, she really just wants to see her family.

She has been glancing at the clock every minute for the past ten. Sam and Noah should be home any second and she just wants to see them. Right now.

It was Sam's day off today and since Lucy was at camp, he decided to take Noah for some "man time," as he likes to call it. She has no idea what they do during man time and he won't tell. She's even tried to bribe Noah on more than one occasion, but that kid can be even more stubborn than she is.

Finally, she hears the front door open and she quickly walks over to greet her boys. And when she turns the corner to find them in the foyer, Sam is carrying the sleeping child in his arms.

"Well, I guess he enjoyed his man time with Daddy," she says with a smile.

"Yep. Fell asleep the second I started the car," he tells his wife before leaning in and giving her a quick kiss. "I'll go put him in his bed," he tells her, when he pulls away.

"I'll come with," she offers before she follows him up the stairs to Noah's bedroom.

Ten minutes later, when they are in their own room, she wraps her arms around him and immediately buries her face in his shirt.

"You okay?" He asks.

She pulls away enough so she can look at him. "You're just… you're just a really amazing Dad and… an unbelievable husband and I… I love you so much," she tells him.

His eyebrows furrow slightly and he immediately begins searching her eyes while cupping her face with one hand.

It's not like she never says stuff like this to him, but the look in her eyes is telling him that something is off.

"What's going on?" He asks, pushing her bangs to the side so he can get a good look at her.

"Just a really rough day," she tells him with a sigh.

"What happened?" He questions.

She closes her eyes for a brief second and takes a deep breath, mentally preparing herself to tell him about her day. "Got called to a domestic…. this guy was beating his wife… _really_ badly. Their eight year old son called 9-1-1 and when we got there, he and his sister were just sobbing and screaming at their dad. It was so awful. The woman was in such bad shape. Her eye was swollen shut and she had this nasty cut on her skull… it was just gushing blood… her entire scalp and all of her hair were covered… and on top of that, she had two broken ribs, a sprained wrist and bruises all over her body. It was… it was _so_ bad, Sam… the kids were hysterical… the little girl was clinging to me and she was shaking uncontrollably and she was sobbing so hard that she was almost out of breath… it was horrible," she tells him and she's even got a few tears in her eyes as she relives all of it.

He holds her a little tighter and tries to soothe her by running his hand up and down her back. "I know, I'm sorry," he tells her.

She pulls away just enough to look at him and meets his eyes. "I just… I don't think I tell you enough how amazing you are and how ridiculously in love with you I am and that you're… you're just the best dad to our kids," she tells him. "I've just… I've never felt anything but completely safe with you," she tells him. "And I know Mya and Lucy and Noah feel the same way… every day you take care of us and love us and… and I'm just so lucky and grateful that I married you," she tells him.

He's a little taken back and he's not exactly sure what to say, but it doesn't seem like she's waiting for a response because seconds later, she's kissing him and pushing him onto their bed.

==========AFTER==========

When he wakes up to an empty bed and his alarm clock telling him it's eight o'clock, he's… confused.

Andy rarely gets out of bed without waking him up, whether it's accidental or on purpose, so he's rather surprised that he's alone right now. And the fact that he slept until eight o'clock… well, that's quite a feat considering that they have Mya this weekend and his daughter is nothing if not an early riser. At that realization, he glances over to the nightstand and notices that the baby monitor is no longer sitting where he left it last night. So yeah, he's fairly certain that Andy is up to something.

So, he gets out of bed and stretches a bit before making his way down the hall. He stops in Mya's room, but unsurprisingly, she's not sleeping in her crib, so he continues making his way down the hallway. When he turns the corner, he is instantly hit with an unbelievable smell. He definitely catches a whiff of bacon in the air, and there's a hint of coffee and maybe even omelets. So, Andy is making breakfast- a real breakfast. That's… unusual.

When he finally gets downstairs, he finds his wife in the kitchen wearing an apron and checking on something in the oven while Mya watches from her playpen.

He walks towards the two of them and when he gets to Mya, she immediately lifts her arms up, wanting him to hold her. He quickly scoops her up and rests her on his hip while he walks into the kitchen.

"Hey," he says to Andy, who is facing away from him and seemingly oblivious to his presence.

"Shit! Sam!" She exclaims as she puts a hand to her chest, obviously startled by his sudden appearance in the kitchen. "You're supposed to be sleeping!" She adds.

"I was. Now I'm awake," he replies. "What's all this?" He asks, gesturing to the breakfast she's making.

"I was trying to surprise you… was gonna make you breakfast in bed," she admits, apparently upset that the surprise is ruined.

"Well, we can still eat in bed," he offers with an amused smile.

"It's not the same," she argues.

"Andy…" He begins, making it known that she's being a little nuts.

"I just really wanted to do something nice for you since it's your first Father's Day," she explains.

Oh.

Yeah, he actually completely forgot about that. It's not exactly a holiday he's had to remember for the past fifteen years.

He offers her a smile before leaning in to kiss her. "Thank you," he says in between a kiss. "Why don't the three of us eat breakfast in bed together?" He suggests as he pushes a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, okay," she agrees, unable to hide all of her disappointment. She was just really looking forward to surprising him. She doesn't make fancy breakfasts like this that often and she wanted to see the look on his face when she woke him up with it.

He can see she's still not totally over her surprise being ruined, so he tries to appease her. "Hey," he says as he uses his finger to lift her chin so their eyes meet. "Thanks for making me breakfast… I love you," he tells her.

She smiles up at him and gives him another kiss. "I made your favorites," she informs him with pride.

"Mm… how did I ever land a woman like you?" He asks, grinning back at her.

Her smile widens and she stands up on her toes to press her lips against his. "Now, shall we move this party upstairs?" She asks, when she pulls away.

"Sure," Sam agrees with a laugh before the three of them make their way to the bedroom to enjoy their Father's Day breakfast.

After a couple trips, they are finally settled on the bed with their food. And while Sam starts to distribute the food onto their plates, Andy feeds Mya some Cheerios, which she gobbles up like always.

"Mya, do you know how lucky you are to have this guy as your dad?" Andy asks her as she hands her another Cheerio, while Sam looks on with a big smile on his face. Mya coos in response, eliciting some laughter from both adults. "I think she does," Andy says as she glances over at her husband.

Sam smiles at her and pulls her in for a deep kiss.

"Seriously, you really are a great dad," she tells him, when they pull away.

Sam continues to smile at her while grabbing her hand and bringing it to his lips. "I love you," he promises.

"Love you, too," she replies. "And happy Father's Day."

==========AFTER==========

Can I just say that it sucks we never really got to see Sam as a dad on the show… I think that's pretty much the number one reason I wrote After lol.

Anyway, hope you enjoy!

PS- I should be posting the last chapter for Expecting in the next few days, I'm just putting the finishing touches on it, so look out for that!

And don't forget to review!


	9. Boyfriends

Once again, here are two short stories/scenes for you to enjoy…

=============AFTER=============

"Hi Mya," Andy greets the little girl as she gets down to her level and gives her a hug while directing a smile at Marlo, who's standing behind her.

"Hi Andy!" Mya squeaks as she wraps her tiny arms around Andy's neck. "Where's Daddy?" She wonders once they both pull away.

"Daddy's right here," Sam says as he walks into the room with a smile on his face.

"Daddy!" Mya squeals as she runs to Sam and leaps into his arms, while Marlo and Andy look on at the two of them, unable to keep the smiles off their faces.

"Hi Peanut," Sam says as he hugs his daughter.

"Daddy, guess what!" Mya probes as she pulls away from their hug so she can look Sam in the eyes.

"What?" He asks.

"I'm getting married!" She declares, enthusiastically.

"You are?" He asks with wide eyes and an amused smile. "To who?" He wonders.

"Johnny," she explains.

"Who's Johnny?" He questions as he glances at Marlo, who looks like she's fighting to keep a laugh down.

"He's my boyfriend, Daddy!" She exclaims, as if it should be obvious.

"Your boyfriend?" He asks, incredulously. "Since when?"

"Since Thursday at recess," she explains. "He gave me this ring, so… so now we're getting married!" she tells him, eagerly, as she shows him her left hand, which has a plastic pink ring wrapped around her finger. "Isn't it pretty, Daddy?" She asks.

"It's very pretty, sweetheart," he tells her.

"Are you gonna walk me down the aisle?" She wonders, a moment later. "That's what Daddies do," she reminds him.

"Of course I will," he tells her with a smile.

"Andy, are you gonna see me get married?" Mya asks as she turns her body to face her step-mother.

"Sure, sweetheart. I'd love to," Andy responds with a genuine smile.

"It's gonna be so much fun!" Mya exclaims, excitedly. "Where's Lucy? She's the flower girl!" She declares.

"I'm sure she'd love that," Andy smiles.

"Why don't you go wake her up? She should be getting up from her nap soon," Sam suggests as he puts his daughter down on the ground.

"Okay!" She agrees before she skips to the staircase and then hops all the way up them.

"So what is this about a boyfriend?" Sam asks Marlo after he's sure that Mya is out of earshot.

"Sam, she's in kindergarten… it's just pretend," Marlo says with a laugh.

"Well _why_ is she pretending to have a boyfriend?" He retorts. "She's way too young to be thinking about that!" He argues.

"Sam, she barely even knows what it means… she'll have completely forgotten about it in a day or two," Marlo assures him.

"Yeah, I don't like it," Sam declares. "I mean… who is this kid?" He asks. "Why is he giving jewelry to my daughter?" He adds.

"He's just a sweet little boy… totally harmless," Marlo tells him. "I saw his mother a couple weeks ago and she just got engaged… he probably just learned what it meant and now he's got the idea in his head… it's sweet," Marlo says with a smile.

Sam's just about to open his mouth and let out a sarcastic response when he hears the pitter patter of little feet coming down the stairs. He turns to find Mya holding Lucy's hand and guiding the sleepy three year old down the stairs. And yeah, his annoyance momentarily dissipates at the image. Seeing his daughters together never ceases to warm his heart.

"Hi Lucy," Marlo greets the little girl with an affectionate smile as she bends her knees to properly say hello.

"Hi Ma-lo!" Lucy smiles as she hugs Marlo, who can't help but grin at the little girl.

"Lucy says she'll be my flower girl!" Mya announces to everyone.

"I get to wear a pretty dress!" Lucy adds with a big smile.

"And you have to throw the flowers down the aisle," Mya reminds her.

"Oh yeah," Lucy nods her head.

"We'll have to practice," Mya tells her.

"Oh-tay," Lucy agrees. "Now?" She asks.

"How about after dinner?" Andy proposes.

"Okay, we'll practice after dinner," Mya agrees.

"Well on that note, I better get going," Marlo proclaims.

"Bye Mommy!" Mya says with a wave.

"Come give me a hug and a kiss," Marlo tells her as she holds her arms out. Mya hops over to her and gives her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "You be good, okay?" Marlo says.

"I will," Mya promises.

"Okay, I'll see you on Sunday," she tells her daughter. "Call me if you need anything," she tells Andy and Sam.

"Have a good weekend," Andy tells Marlo.

"You too," she replies, before she slips out the door.

"Let's go play in my room!" Mya tells her sister.

"Oh-tay," Lucy agrees before the two of them quickly make their way up the stairs, leaving Andy and Sam alone in the kitchen.

Andy waltzes over to her husband with an amused smile on her face. "You poor thing," she teases as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"This isn't funny," he argues with a pout. "She's barely five... I wasn't prepared for this," he explains. "I figured I still had at least a good eight or nine years before I had to worry about this kind of thing," he tells her as he wraps his arms around Andy's waist.

"Sam, it's not like he's her _actual_ boyfriend… you have plenty of time before you'll have to deal with actual boyfriends," she assures him.

"It just seemed like yesterday when all boys had cooties except for me," he reminisces.

"I know," she sympathizes as she runs her fingers through his hair. "But don't worry, I'm sure boys will have cooties again soon," she assures him.

"You think so?" He asks, hopefully.

"Yeah," she says with a chuckle. "With girls, the whole cooties thing comes and goes and comes back again… this is probably just a phase," she explains.

"Let's hope," he replies, as he pulls his wife into his side and kisses the top of her head.

She glances up at him with a smile and stands on her toes to press a kiss against his lips. "And on the bright side, Lucy still thinks boys have cooties," she says with a smirk.

"Well, at least there's that," he agrees with a smile.

=============AFTER=============

"Sam…" Andy says, trying to get her husband's attention. He's been completely lost in his thoughts ever since he got home. Now that he doesn't have work to distract him, he obviously can't stop thinking about what's going on in his daughter's life right now. Yeah, Andy knew that tonight was going to be tough, but she wasn't really expecting all of this sulking around.

"Sam," she says again as she taps his thigh with her toe.

"Hm?" He responds, as he finally snaps out of it.

She smiles at him and flips herself around so she's snuggled beside him on the couch and running her fingers through his hair in that way that she knows he likes. "You haven't said anything in over an hour," she observes.

"Sorry," he murmurs as he gently squeezes her knee.

"You okay?" She asks with a tilt of her head.

"Not really," he grumbles before he meets her eyes and blows out a breath. "I'll feel better once I know she's at home," he adds.

"Sam, she's fifteen… it's her first date… what do you honestly think is gonna happen?" She wonders.

"I don't know… she's out with a sixteen year old boy… they aren't exactly innocent!" he reminds her. "Who knows what could happen?" He adds.

"Sam…"

"I still say she's too young to date," he declares.

"I know," she replies.

"I don't know how I got overruled on this one," he grumbles.

Andy gives him a sympathetic look and continues to run her fingers through his hair and gently massage his scalp in an attempt to relax him. The past two weeks have not been easy on him where Mya is concerned. Sam and Marlo went back and forth a few times about her first date. While they are usually on the same page when it involves their daughter, they were definitely not in agreement about this. Sam was always against it, but Marlo wanted to let her go. And yeah, Sam's been grumbling for days about the fact that he lost this argument.

"Sam, it'll be okay… I was her age when I had my first date," she shrugs. "We went to the movies and we sat in the back of the theatre and…"

"I think you should probably stop that sentence before I hunt Mya down and lock her up in her room forever," he warns.

Andy giggles and playfully rolls her eyes at her husband. "I was _going_ to say that we held hands and shared a Sprite," she informs him.

He turns his head slightly and pulls back to get a good look at her face. He continues to eye her with a furrowed eyebrow until he's absolutely sure that she's being truthful. "Really?" He asks, just to be sure.

"Yes, really," she assures him. "All he got was a peck on the lips after he walked me home," she adds.

"Well, I wish you had kept that part to yourself," he cringes.

"Sorry," she apologizes. "But I swear, it was all _very_ innocent," she tells him.

"I still don't like it," he tells her with a frown.

"I know," she says with an amused smile.

"I hope you know that Lucy isn't dating until she's eighteen," he insists. "Better yet, let's make it twenty," he amends.

Andy lets out a laugh. "Okay, dear," she says, very obviously placating him.

"I mean it," he argues.

"I know you do," she tells him with adoring eyes. After all these years, she still kind of likes when he gets a little bit ridiculous about their kids. "Hey, why don't we go upstairs and I'll help you relax?" she suggests.

"Oh yeah? How you gonna do that?" He asks, absentmindedly.

"Hmm… I don't know…" She comments as she starts to run her foot up his calf in the most seductive way possible.

That's when he finally chances a look at his wife and can't help the playful roll of his eyes when he sees the expression on her face. The look she's giving him- she knows exactly what it does to him.

"C'mon, I think you could use a good distraction," she flirts as she runs her hand up his chest.

He stares her down for a moment, as if he actually has to think about it. Eventually, he lets a small smile slip out and nods his head. "Yeah… maybe you're right," he agrees.

She lights up at his words and quickly pulls him off the couch. "C'mon," she says before dragging him upstairs to their bedroom.

=============AFTER=============

Don't forget to review!

And if anyone has any ideas for scenes, please share!


	10. Christmas

So… it was suggested by a guest that I should do a Christmas chapter and I sort of just ran with that. The end result is a bunch of random, short, holiday themed scenes.

They all take place during different time periods, but I put them in chronological order to make it easier to follow (I hope).

Hope you enjoy!

=================AFTER=================

"Isn't it a little early for Christmas music?" Sam asks as he walks through the front door only to be bombarded by 'Last Christmas' on the stereo.

"It's never too early for Christmas music," she declares with a smile as she folds a blanket and hangs it over the back of the couch. While Sam was out getting some diapers from the store, she decided to try and clean up a little, which is why she put the music on. Doing chores is always less tedious when she can sing and dance around at the same time.

"Whatever you say," Sam replies with a laugh as he places the bag of diapers on the kitchen table.

"I mean, who doesn't love Christmas music?" Andy muses as she walks around the couch, planning to pick Mya up from her play pen. But when she bends down to pick her up, she stops in her tracks and grins at the little girl, who is wiggling around to the music and kicking her feet in the air with this silly smirk on her face. Yeah, it's probably the cutest thing she's ever seen. "Oh my God Sam, come here," she says, gesturing with her hands.

"What?" He asks as he walks towards the couch.

"Look at her! She loves it!" Andy exclaims with a big smile as she reaches out for Sam's hand and pulls him closer.

Sam stands beside her and gazes down at his daughter with a loving smile as he watches her dance to the music.

"Are you dancing for Daddy?" Andy coos as she reaches down and tickles Mya's belly, causing the baby to giggle.

Sam glances down at his wife and runs his hand down her back before returning his attention to Mya. He's been a dad for a little over six months now, but every time someone calls him "Daddy," he can't help but smile, especially when it's Andy who's doing it.

"God, I don't think she could possibly be any cuter," Andy declares as she lifts her head to meet Sam's eyes.

Sam grins down at her and pushes some hair behind her ear. "I think it'd be pretty difficult," he agrees.

"Look at her go," Andy says with a laugh after glancing back down at Mya, who is still happily wiggling around in her play pen.

Sam chuckles as he wraps an arm around Andy, who turns her body and rests her head on his shoulder. For the next few minutes, they do nothing but stand by Mya's play pen and watch her dance to the music.

"I hope you realize what this means," Andy says, after some time goes by.

"What?" He asks.

"We're gonna be listening to a _lot_ of Christmas music from now on," Andy informs him.

Sam lets out a laugh before kissing the top of her head. "I guess I can live with that," he replies.

=================AFTER=================

"Okay, are you ready?" Andy asks as she dramatically sets the shopping bags down on the coffee table.

"I'm ready," Sam declares as he plops down on the couch with a beer.

"Okay well, just let me preface this by saying… I _may_ have gone a bit overboard," she explains with a sheepish smile.

"I'm shocked," he quips with a smile of his own.

"C'mon! It's the first Christmas that she'll really be able to unwrap her presents and actually understand what she's getting and… I'm just excited," Andy tells him.

A big grin spreads across Sam's face as he looks up at his wife. It's moments like these that he's truly in awe of her. Two years later and it's still completely amazing to him … the way she loves and adores his daughter.

It's not that he didn't believe her when she sat in his truck and made him all of those promises. He _did_ believe her. The thing is, she's still completely exceeded every expectation he ever had where those promises were concerned. He's never once doubted Andy's feelings for his little girl. Over and over again, she's proven to him how much Mya means to her and she's always treated her as if she's her own. Always.

And he'll probably never be able to put into words just how much that means to him.

Just seeing the two of them together… seeing the way Andy loves her… it fills him with a joy he couldn't even begin to explain.

"So yeah, I think I'm allowed to overindulge a little bit," Andy adds, pulling him from his thoughts.

He lets out a laugh and takes a sip of his beer. "Okay, show me what you got," he tells her.

=================AFTER=================

"How's it look?" Sam calls from behind the Christmas tree, where he just plugged one of the girl's Christmas presents.

"Oh my God, they are going to die!" Andy exclaims as she looks at the princess castle she and Sam just set up. It's a large, pink, foldable, hexagon-shaped castle with draped sheer curtains and fairy lights. Andy was pretty pleased with herself when she found it online.

"Yeah, they're gonna love it," Sam agrees after he walks around the Christmas tree to look at his handy work.

"I think we should put the chest inside the castle," Andy announces as she picks up the treasure chest and places it inside. "I mean, it's got all of the princess dress up stuff in it," she rationalizes.

"Plus, then you don't have to wrap it," Sam teases.

"You know me so well," she quips with a smile as she walks out of the castle. "So, is that everything?" Andy wonders.

"I think so," Sam tells her. "We wrapped Lucy's doll and all of the clothes… that big set of art supplies… the tea set… the books… that horse barn thing for Mya… all of that princess jewelry… I think that's everything… and you did the stockings, right?" He asks.

"Yep, they're all set," she replies.

"Okay, then I think we're good," he determines.

"You sure? Santa's not allowed to forget things," she teases.

Sam smiles and throws an arm around his wife before kissing her temple and then turning to look at their Christmas tree, which is surrounded with presents.

"I think Santa did pretty good this year," Sam decides.

Andy peers up at him and smiles. "Yeah, I think he did," she agrees before she stands on her toes to kiss him. "Okay, let's go to bed," she declares. "We've only got about six hours before the kids will be jumping on our bed, wanting to open presents," she adds with a smile.

Sam chuckles, knowing full well that she's right. "Let's go," he says before grabbing her hand and leading her upstairs.

=================AFTER=================

Andy lets out a sigh as she finishes unloading the dishwasher.

Yeah, this day has _really_ not gone according to plan.

It's so rare that she and Sam have a day off together during the week, and today was that day. And the fact that it was a week day meant that they would have the house to themselves, which meant that, for the first time in far too long, they could actually enjoy some time alone.

But then, she woke up this morning to almost a foot of snow and a message from Lucy's daycare saying that they were closed due to the weather. And yeah, Andy felt unbelievably guilty about her disappointment, but she was just really looking forward to being with her husband today. Still, she figured they could still have _some_ alone time during Lucy's nap, so not all was lost.

But then Marlo called. Apparently, Mya was having a snow day today as well, except Marlo still had to work so she needed to drop Mya off with them for the day.

Again, Andy felt incredibly guilty about her frustration over the situation.

The thing is, she loves those two girls more than life itself, but she was just really looking forward to today.

It's just… she had _plans_.

And now those plans are shot to hell.

Right now, she's in that stage of her pregnancy where she just can't get enough of Sam. She seriously wants him all the time. It's honestly taken everything in her not to drag him into an interrogation room and beg him for sex every single time she sees him at work. That's how badly she wants him.

So yeah, she was _really_ looking forward to an entire day of having as much Sam as she wanted.

And now she gets none of him.

So yeah, it sucks.

But to make matters even worse, she doesn't even get to go play in the snow with the kids. She's five months pregnant and even though she's not that big yet, with all of the snow on the ground, she'd probably last five minutes running around out there before she was out of breath and needed to be carried inside. So, she just has to be content with watching everyone else's' fun.

It's been about ten minutes since the girls dragged Sam out there, so Andy figures she should probably go out and watch before they all get cold and want to come inside.

And yeah, even though she doesn't have much of a bump, it takes her five minutes longer than it should to gets her boots, coat and mittens on. But, eventually, she's ready and heads out onto the deck to watch her family enjoy their snow day.

When she gets outside, she can't help but smile as she watches Sam and Mya showing Lucy how to make snow angels. The two of them are on the ground, demonstrating, while Lucy stands next to Sam, watching.

"Why don't you try it, Luce?" Sam encourages.

"No!" Lucy grins before she leaps onto her father's stomach.

"Oof," Sam says as his daughter belly flops onto him.

Andy can't help but let out a laugh at her daughter's antics.

"You think this is funny?" Sam asks his wife, after he hears her laughter.

"Actually yes," she calls out to him, before Mya hits him in the head with a snowball.

"And now it's even funnier," she quips.

"Thanks, _wife_ ," Sam calls back to her, sarcastically.

Andy chuckles in response as she watches the girls collect more snowballs, while Sam exchanges a few words with his daughters.

And then all three of them look over at her and she has this sinking suspicion that she's about to be in trouble.

"Okay, get her!" Sam declares before the girls start running towards her. And moments later, she's got a snowball in the face, one in the chest and two hitting her leg.

"Hey!" Andy says as she tries to shield her body. "I've got precious cargo in here," she reminds him, hoping that will lead to a cease fire.

"Pretty sure snow isn't gonna hurt the baby," Sam tells her with a teasing smile as he throws a snowball, which lands on her shoulder.

"Oh, now you're in trouble!" Andy announces as she starts to collect some snow in her hands before she hits her husband right in the face.

"Okay girls, get ready! This is war!" Sam instructs as the girls start to giggle.

"Not fair! It's three against one!" Andy whines as she tries to quickly collect more snowballs.

"Maybe next time you'll think before you laugh at me," Sam teases.

Andy sticks her tongue out at him, causing him to chuckle at the same time that Lucy hits her with a snowball. Andy lets out a laugh as she brushes the snow off of her and looks down at the two girls gathering up more ammo. That's when she gets an idea.

"Whoever is on my team gets hot chocolate later!" Andy declares with a wicked smile.

"With marshmallows?" Mya wonders as she stops winding up to throw another snowball.

"Definitely," Andy promises.

"Okay!" Mya agrees before hurrying up the stairs onto the deck with her little sister in tow.

"Oh, so we're using bribery now?" Sam asks his wife as he watches his daughters start to make snowballs with Andy.

"Yes, we are," Andy says with a triumphant laugh. "How does it feel that all it took was the promise of hot chocolate with marshmallows?" Andy teases.

"Not great," Sam quips.

"Well, don't worry. I'll make you some hot chocolate, too," Andy promises seconds before Lucy hits her dad in the face with a snowball.

"Thanks," Sam snorts as he wipes off his face.

"You know, you should remember this for the next time you think about being on anybody else's team but mine," she chastises.

Sam lets out a laugh. "Yeah, I'll try," he agrees before bending over to make some snowballs, only to get hit with three right in a row.

Andy can't help the grin on her face as she watches the two little girls continue to gang up on their dad.

Yeah, maybe this day will be better than she thought.

=================AFTER=================

"Noah! That's my ornament!" Lucy cries when she sees the two year old with the ballerina ornament in his hand. She immediately reaches out to grab it from him, causing him to jerk his hand away. "Noah!" Lucy chastises.

Both Sam and Andy see the impending fight from across the room, where they are sorting through boxes of Christmas decorations. And they are both preparing themselves to intervene when Mya comes to the rescue.

"Noah, why don't you put this one on the tree instead?" Mya suggests as she holds out her hand to show him the snowman dangling from her finger. It's dressed in a Maple Leafs uniform, ice skates, and a Santa hat, so there's a good chance Noah will like it.

Noah glances down at the ballerina in his hand and then back at the snowman as he considers the idea for a moment.

"Oh-tay," he agrees with a nod before taking the snowman while handing the ballerina to Mya, who immediately passes it to Lucy. "Up high!" He exclaims, enthusiastically, as he points to the top of the tree.

"Okay," Mya replies with a smile before she lifts up her little brother so he can reach some of the higher branches. He bites down on his bottom lip as he concentrates on carefully putting the ornament on the branch and once he does, he leans back against his sister to admire his work.

"Perfick!" Noah exclaims with a big grin.

Mya lets out a laugh before she hands him another ornament. This one is a Santa Claus who is wearing aviators and a police uniform. "Why don't you put this one on, too?" Mya proposes.

"Yeah!" Noah replies as he takes the ornament and scans the tree. "Over dare!" He declares as he points to the other side of the tree.

"Okay, hold on," Mya agrees as she maneuvers around the boxes of ornaments until they are at the other side of the Christmas tree. Then, she leans over a bit so Noah can reach and watches as he carefully places the ornament on the branch.

"Unaver!" Noah demands.

"Another?" Mya asks. "Okay," she says as she picks up two gingerbread men holding hands and gives it to Noah.

Sam has returned his attention to digging through the Christmas boxes, but Andy can't take her eyes off of Mya and Noah together. She still gets a little emotional when she sees how much Mya loves her younger siblings and how much they love her. It's not that she ever expected anything else, but seeing it still gets to her. The way that Mya is always so patient and kind with them, even when she should probably want to kill them. Yeah, it just gets to her.

"Unaver!" Noah says again.

"Okay, let's see what else we have," Mya says as she kneels down and looks in the box, with Noah still balancing on her hip.

"That one!" Noah suggests as he points to a penguin with a sparkly pink scarf wrapped around its' neck.

"Noah, this one is Lucy's… see it has her name on the bottom," Mya explains as she shows him the ornament.

Noah wraps his fingers around it as Lucy looks up at him, already looking annoyed.

"Why don't you give it to Lucy so she can put it on the tree, okay?" Mya suggests as she turns her body so Lucy is within reach of Noah.

He considers it for a few seconds before he looks up at his sister and hands her the ornament. "Here, Lu," he says.

"Thank you," Lucy tells him as she takes the ornament from him.

And yeah, Andy is swooning over the whole thing. "Is it bad if sometimes I think that Mya is my favorite?" Andy jokingly whispers to her husband, who has begun watching his kids again.

Sam looks up at her with a smirk and a laugh. "I don't think we're supposed to have favorites," he reminds her.

"Oh, that's right," she quips with a smile before she rests her head on Sam's shoulder while he wraps his arm around her and they continue to watch the kids decorate the tree together.

=================AFTER=================

"Daddy?" Noah says as he walks over to his dad and peers up at him.

"Yes, buddy?" Sam asks with a smile.

"Can you take me shopping?" Noah requests.

Sam furrows his brows in confusion as he looks down at his son, wondering what he would need to go shopping for. "Why do you need to go shopping?"

"I gotta get Mommy a present!" He exclaims. "And Mya and Lucy," he adds. "For Christmas," he says as he slowly tries to pronounce the word.

Sam grins down at his son. God, he loves this kid.

"Okay, buddy. I'll take you shopping," Sam agrees.

"Oh-tay!" Noah says, excitedly. Then, a beat later: "What do pwesents cost?"

"It depends on what you get," Sam explains.

"I only have dis," Noah says as he holds out his hand and shows Sam the three quarters, one dime and two pennies that he has. "Is dis enuff?" He wonders.

"That should be plenty," Sam lies as a smile graces his lips. "Why don't I hold it for you?" He offers as he holds out a hand.

"Oh-tay," Noah agrees as he gives the change to Sam.

"So where do you want to go shopping?" Sam wonders as he puts the change in his pocket.

"The toy store!" Noah declares, excitedly.

Of course.

"Okay, buddy," Sam agrees. "Let's go," he says as he holds his hand out for his son and then leads him out the front door.

=================AFTER=================

Which one is your favorite? I'd love to know

Happy holidays!

PS- I will be posting the next chapter of Rewritten in the next few days, so look out for that!


	11. The Good Life

Hope everyone had a nice weekend… although I wish it wasn't over. Anyway, here's something to hopefully make your Sunday night a little bit better.

Just an FYI, I didn't proofread this one as much as I normally do, so let me know if I need to go over it again and fix anything.

 **Also, this chapter has a T rating.**

==============AFTER==============

Sam blows out a breath as he turns his car off and unbuckles his seatbelt. It's been a long day and all he wants to do is see his family. He's home much later than he should be, but he's hoping the girls are still up, so he can at least see them for a few minutes before bed.

He quickly gets out of his truck and makes his way up the front steps, but when he opens the door, he lets out a sigh. It's way too quiet in the house and there aren't two little girls running and jumping into his arms like there usually is when he comes home on Wednesday nights.

He throws his duffle bag down by the door and toes his shoes off before making his way through the kitchen and into the family room. Nope, nobody is down here.

So, he goes up the stairs in the hopes that maybe he'll catch the end of bedtime stories, but then he hears some giggling coming from the bathroom and a smile sweeps across his face.

He walks down the hallway and leans against the bathroom doorframe as he watches Andy giving his daughters a bath. His wife is working shampoo into Mya's hair while Mya sculpts silly shapes into Lucy's shampooed curls, causing the little girl to giggle in that adorable way that she does.

This is why the tough days don't get to him like they did earlier in his career. Because he gets to come home to this.

"Daddy!" Mya exclaims when she sees him standing in the doorway.

"Hi sweetheart," he says as he walks into the bathroom, kneels beside his wife and places a hand on the small of her back.

"Hey," she says as she turns to smile at him.

"Hey," he responds before he leans in to give her a quick kiss.

"Dada, look!" Lucy grins as she points to her head.

"Wow, look at you," he beams at his daughter, whose hair is sticking straight up.

"Daddy, can you do our bedtime stories tonight?" Mya requests with a smile.

"Of course," he replies.

"How many?" She wonders.

"Hmm… one?" He suggests with a teasing smile.

"No, ten," she counters with a giggle.

"Two?" He proposes.

"Five," she decides.

"How about three?" He compromises.

"Four?" she offers with a big smile, purposefully flaunting her dimples.

"Okay. Four," he agrees with a chuckle.

Mya's smile widens, thinking she's won their frequent bedtime story argument. Meanwhile, Andy is laughing at her husband, while washing the last of the shampoo out of Lucy's hair.

"Okay, all done," Andy tells her daughter, whose got her eyes closed really tight. "Your turn, kid," she tells Mya with a loving smile.

"Lucy, we get four stories tonight!" Mya excitedly tells her sister, who is just opening her eyes. At the same time, Mya is closing hers and tilting her head back so Andy can rinse her hair.

"Moon!" Lucy exclaims with a grin.

"You wanna read Goodnight Moon, Luce?" Sam asks he picks his daughter out of the tub and wraps her in a towel.

"Ya!" She confirms with several nods.

"Okay," he says with a laugh as he dries her off. "Let's go get dressed and we'll read stories in Mommy and Daddy's room, okay?" He suggests as he stands up.

"Kay," Lucy agrees before Sam scoops her up, still wrapped in her towel. He carries her to her room and then places her down on the floor, in front of her dresser.

"What PJs do we want tonight?" He questions as he opens her dresser and pulls out a couple pairs.

"Hm…" she thinks as she looks at the three pairs he chose. Sam holds in a laugh as he watches her decide. She's always been very particular about what she wears. Andy doesn't even try to choose her outfits for her anymore because she always wants something else. "Those!" She announces as she points to the white pajama set with sparkly snowflakes all over them.

"Good choice," he tells her before he places the other two sets back in her dresser. Then, Sam dries her off a bit more with her towel, picks her up and puts her on the changing table. He expertly puts on her diaper and then places her back down on the ground to get her dressed.

"Snow," Lucy declares as he pulls her pajama pants up over her diaper.

"Yeah, those are snowflakes, Luce. Good job," he tells her with a smile.

"Snow…fakes?" She questions with an adorable tilt of her head.

"Yeah, snowflakes," he confirms as he puts her shirt on and pulls it into place. Once he's done, Lucy smiles and turns around to look at herself in the mirror.

"Pretty," she says with a big grin as she stares at her reflection.

"Very pretty," he confirms before he places a kiss on her forehead.

"Stories!" She declares as she lifts her hand in the air so her dad will take it.

"Okay, let's go read our stories," he agrees before he grabs her hand and starts to lead her towards her bedroom door.

"Bunny!" She reminds him as she suddenly puts on the brakes.

Sam looks down at his daughter and laughs. "Okay, go get Bunny," he tells her.

She releases his hand and waddles across her room to pull her stuffed pink bunny off the chair in the corner. Moments later, she's holding onto Sam's hand again and the two of them are walking into Mya's room, where Mya and Andy are perusing her bookshelves.

"Stories!" Lucy exclaims as she lets go of Sam's hand and runs over to her mother.

Andy smiles and laughs at her daughter as she scoops her up and gives her a kiss. "You ready for your bedtime stories, Luce?" She asks.

"Yeah!" She replies, eagerly nodding and hugging her bunny to her chest.

"Okay, let's get Goodnight Moon," Andy says as she pulls the book off the bookshelf and hands it to her daughter. "You get to pick one more," she tells her. "Which one?" She asks.

"Mmm… Appy!" she says as she points to the book sitting at the top of Mya's bookshelf.

"Okay, Lucy wants to read Goodnight Moon and Happy Egg," Andy announces as she grabs the other book.

"Did you pick yours, sweetheart?" Sam asks Mya as he places a hand in between her shoulder blades.

"Yeah, I want these two," she tells him as she holds out the books for him to see.

"Okay, let's go get into bed and I'll read them to you," he tells her as he takes the books and her hand and leads his family in the master bedroom.

Minutes later, everyone is all settled under the covers with Mya on Sam's left, Lucy on Sam's right and Andy lying next to Lucy.

"Okay, everybody ready?" He asks.

"Yep!"

"Okay, which one first?" He asks.

"We can read one of Lucy's first," Mya agrees.

Sam looks over at his daughter with an affectionate smile and pulls her closer so he can get a kiss on her forehead. "Thanks, sweetheart," he tells her quietly, causing her to smile up at him.

"You say thank you to your sister, Lucy," Andy tells her little girl.

"Fank you," Lucy tells Mya.

"You're welcome," Mya replies.

"Okay Luce, which one do you want to read first?" Sam asks as he turns towards her.

"Moon!" Lucy declares as she hands her dad the book.

"Okay, let's see…" Sam says as he flips the book open to the first page, while his daughters get comfortable and snuggle up beside him. "In a great green room…" he begins to read.

==============AFTER==============

Less than ten minutes later, Sam is not even halfway through one of Mya's books, The Day the Crayons Quit. "Dear Duncan, alright listen, I love that I'm your favorite crayon for dragons, grapes and wizard hats, but it makes me so crazy that so much of my gorgeous color ends up outside the lines…" Sam reads.

"Sam," Andy whispers when he stops to take a breath.

He turns to look at his wife, who is gesturing for him to look at the girls. He glances down at them and smiles at their sleeping faces.

"That must be a record," he says softly.

"Well, it's exhausting playing all day," she teases.

"Oh I'll bet," he agrees with a smirk. "You take Lucy and I'll take Mya?" He suggests.

"Yeah," she agrees before she gets out of bed and then scoops up the sleeping eighteen month old.

Sam maneuvers around in the bed, so he can pick up Mya and carry her to bed.

"Daddy, I'm not tired," she whines, the second he lifts her up. The thing is, she still hasn't even opened her eyes.

Sam holds in a laugh as he rolls his eyes at his daughter. Every night she says the same thing.

"I know, but it's bedtime," he tells her as he rubs her back.

"You promised four stories," she complains, as her eyes remain closed.

"I'll read you the rest in the morning when you wake up," he assures her.

"Okay," she agrees, in between a yawn.

Seconds later, he's walking through her bedroom door and sliding her under the covers. "Goodnight Mya, love you," he tells her before he leans in and kisses her forehead.

"Love you, Daddy," she replies in that sleepy voice of hers that he loves.

Sam smiles and watches her drift off to sleep within seconds before he walks out of her bedroom door and shuts it behind him. He turns to see that Lucy's door is already shut, so he quickly makes his way back towards his room, where he assumes that Andy is waiting for him.

When he walks through the threshold, he sees his wife already lying on their bed in one of his shirts.

"Hey," she says with a smile as he walks into the room.

"Hey," he replies as he starts to unbuckle his belt and step out of his jeans.

"How was your shift?" She questions as she watches him unbutton his shirt, so he's just wearing a t-shirt and boxers.

He crawls onto the bed, straddles her lap and leans in close. "Shitty," he replies before he tips her chin up so he can get his lips on hers. She quickly wraps her arms around his neck and runs her fingers through the hair on the back of his head while her tongue chases his.

About a minute later, he's pulling away with a smile, still hovering over. She's just about to say something, but then he leans back down and starts to kiss her neck. So instead, she tilts her head to the side to give him more access as his hands slip under her shirt and up her sides.

"Sam, we just put the kids to bed. We gotta wait at least ten minutes," she reminds him, well aware what he's angling for here.

"You'll just have to be quiet," he says as he briefly lifts his lips from her neck.

"You know I'm not good at that," she giggles.

"Hmm… that's true, you aren't," he smirks against her skin.

"Well, it's not my fault you're so good at sex," she flirts as her hands explore his back.

"Oh sorry," he says, sarcastically.

"Don't be… just wait ten minutes," she replies with a smile.

"Mya was out the second she hit the pillow and I'm guessing Lucy didn't even wake up when you carried her to bed," Sam argues.

"I know, but still… just give it five minutes, at least," she counters.

"Fine," he grumbles before pulling away from her neck. She chuckles and flashes an amused smile before her hands start to roam his chest.

"Uh uh, if I have to wait five minutes then so do you," he tells her as he grabs her wrist to stop her exploration.

Andy sticks out her bottom lip and pouts. "I didn't say we had to stop _everything_ ," she argues. "We can still do _some_ stuff… just not loud stuff," she explains with a grin.

"Hmm… I guess I can work with that," he agrees with a smirk before he releases her wrist. Next, he immediately pulls his t-shirt over his head, so Andy can get her hands on him. Then, he grabs the hem of the shirt she's wearing and starts to slowly pull it up her body. "Do you know how sexy you are when you're wearing nothing but my shirt?" He asks as he exposes her stomach and then her breasts. "It does things to me," he tells her, seductively.

"Yeah, I've think you've mentioned that," she chuckles before she lifts her arms and allows him to pull the shirt over her head.

Once his shirt is lying on their bedroom floor, his hands start to enthusiastically explore her body. Five years of marriage and his breath still gets caught in his throat when he sees her like this.

Soon, his hands are sliding down her waist as he leans in and places several kisses on the tops of her breasts while her fingers run through his hair. At some points, he eventually lifts his head and kisses her, starting off slow but then allowing things to gradually heat up. Once they're both running low on oxygen, Sam pulls away and gazes down at his wife with a smile, simply drinking her in and thinking about how beautiful she is.

Andy is beaming up at him and running her fingers through his hair while seemingly pondering something as well. Sam pushes a lock of her hair behind her ear and watches her, just waiting for her to speak.

"We have a good life, don't we?" She asks him, a moment later.

He smiles down at her and strokes her cheek with his thumb. "Yeah, we do," he agrees with a nod. "Really good," he adds. And it's true, the life he has with her… it's so much better than anything he ever could've imagined or hoped for. He honestly can't even remember the days when he was just content with undercover work and casual dating. What he has now… he wouldn't trade it for anything.

"I'm really glad I married you," she tells him.

He lets out a laugh. "Yeah, me too," he agrees. God, he can't even think about what his life would be if she hadn't. He doesn't even want to let himself go there.

"I just… I love you, you know?" She says.

"I know," he assures her with a smile. "I love you, too," he tells her.

She smiles up at him and leans in for a chaste kiss before pulling back and resting her head on her pillow. "And those girls… I mean, could they be any more adorable?" She muses.

"I'm not sure how," he replies with a smirk.

Her smile widens as her hand slides down her body and lands on her stomach. "Can you imagine what it's gonna be like when we have three kids running around?" She asks as her fingers trace her barely noticeable baby bump.

"Probably crazy," he replies with a chuckle before he leans down and brushes his nose against hers. "Can't wait," he promises.

"Me either," she agrees before she tips her chin and meets his lips in a kiss.

After several seconds, Sam pulls away and glances over at the alarm clock on their nightstand. "Well, time's up, wife," he points out in that teasing tone that she loves.

"Hmm… you're right," she agrees with a seductive smile as her hand slides down his torso. "And I promise your patience will be rewarded," she smirks.

"Oh yeah?" He questions with a laugh.

"Definitely," she says with a nod before she pulls him in for an all-consuming kiss while her hand travels further down his body.

Yeah, their life is way more than good.

==============AFTER==============

Well, hope you enjoyed some of that Swarek family fluff.

Don't forget to review!


	12. Comfort

So, once again, this chapter consists of two different stories. The first one takes place maybe fourteen to fifteen months after the finale and the second one takes place a couple years after that.

Enjoy

==============AFTER==============

"Hey," Sam says, softly, as he lifts Andy's chin so she'll meet his eyes. "It's only been three months and the doctor said it could take some time," he reminds her. "We'll just keep trying," he assures her as his other hand squeezes her thigh.

"I know," Andy replies. "I just… I _really_ thought I was pregnant," she explains.

She really did, too. She was so sure of it.

It's hard to explain really, but she just _felt_ it.

And she was just so happy. And she could see how happy Sam was, too.

She thought it was finally happening… everything they had been wanting…

But then, this morning she got her period and she's been in a funk ever since.

"It'll happen," Sam promises as he runs his fingers through his wife's hair.

"Yeah, I know," Andy says with as much of a smile as she can muster. And yeah, it isn't much.

Sam's just about to say something else when the baby monitor cackles to life with Mya's sleepy voice.

"Dadddddy," she says, announcing to everyone that she's awake from her nap.

A smile graces Sam's lips as he hears his daughter calling her. "I better go grab her," he tells Andy before he kisses the top of her head. "I'll be right back," he adds before he gets up off the couch to go get Mya.

Once he's out of sight, Andy closes her eyes, blows out a breath and leans her head against the back of the couch.

She's really got to get out of this funk.

It's just hard. She's just so disappointed.

She blows out another frustrated breath and starts to massage her temples, while her eyes remain closed. And it's maybe twenty seconds later that her wallowing is interrupted by the sound of Sam's footsteps coming down the stairs. She opens her eyes and glances over at him to see Mya snuggled against his chest with her face buried in his neck. And even with her foul mood, she has to smile at the sight.

She and Sam have had quite a few conversations about this and they both agree that Mya is at her cutest when she's sleepy.

Yeah, she's pretty adorable all of the time, but when she's sleepy and snuggly, it's almost too much.

Sam carries Mya over to the couch and then sits down next to Andy, while still holding Mya against his chest. The little girl turns her face a little so she's looking at Andy as she rests her head against Sam's shoulder while sucking on her pacifier.

"Hi, sweetheart," Andy says as she gently rubs her back.

"Hi," Mya whispers around her pacifier before she goes to rub her eyes a bit.

"You have a good nap?" Andy inquires.

"Uh-huh," Mya says with a small nod.

"That's good," Andy responds with a small smile. "You wanna watch some TV while you wake up?" She suggests as she picks up the remote.

"Mhm," Mya confirms before she starts to wiggle in Sam's grasp. He quickly gets the hint and maneuvers her around so she's snuggled at his left side while Andy is on his right. He wraps his left arm around the eighteen month old and she rests her head against his ribs while she hugs her stuffed elephant and continues to suck on her pacifier.

Andy turns the television on and then changes it to one of Mya's favorite shows as Sam soothingly runs his hand up and down her thigh. Once she throws the remote back down on the couch, she chances a look at her husband.

And yeah, that was a mistake.

It's the way he's looking at her… it instantly reminds her of everything she'd like to forget. His concern for her is obvious as he searches her eyes, apparently trying to read her thoughts. And he's squeezing her leg a bit harder, too.

She's working overtime to fight the tears and, of course, he notices.

"Hey, it'll be okay," he whispers as his hand caresses her cheek.

"I know," she replies with a sniffle. "I just wish…"

"I know," he interrupts. "It will happen… I promise."

"Yeah," she agrees, half-heartedly.

"It will," he says a little more forcefully.

"Okay," she replies, before he leans in and places a kiss on her forehead.

She briefly averts her eyes in an attempt to get some relief from his worried gaze and in doing so, she notices Mya trying to get down from the couch.

"Where ya going, sweetheart?" Sam asks, after feeling her moving from his grasp.

She looks up at her father, but instead of answering she shimmies off the couch, takes out her pacifier and places it on the coffee table before she walks around Sam's knees until she's standing in front of Andy.

"What are you doing, Mya?" Andy wonders as she looks down at the little girl.

Mya is trying her best to boost herself up on the couch, but she's obviously having a bit of trouble so Andy leans over and reaches out for her. "You need help?" She asks before she goes ahead and lifts her up. Then, she places Mya right next to her on the couch, but Mya apparently has different ideas. She immediately stands back up and then plops herself down in Andy's lap before she looks up at her step-mother with a slight frown on her face.

"Why cryin'?" She wonders as she lifts her tiny finger and wipes the moist spot under Andy's eye.

For a moment, Andy is pretty stunned. The fact that Mya has picked up on her grief… well, now she's definitely getting emotional.

"I'm okay, sweetheart, don't worry," Andy assures her, as she does her best to sell it to the little girl.

But, she's not exactly sure that Mya buys it because a moment later, she's resting her head on Andy's chest and hugging her as tight as she can.

Again, Andy is surprised, but she quickly wraps Mya up in a hug before glancing over at Sam, who's got an adoring smile on his face.

"Love you," Mya tells Andy in her sweet little voice, as she continues to hug her.

And yeah, now Andy is _really_ getting emotional. "I love you, too," Andy replies as her eyes start to water while she rubs Mya's back. She quickly closes her eyes in an attempt to hold in the tears, while also trying to completely soak up this moment. She feels Sam's hand rubbing circles on her upper back and she leans into his touch as she holds onto Mya just a little bit tighter.

The three of them sit on the couch like that for another minute before Mya pulls away, causing Andy to open her eyes and look at the little girl in front of her. Mya examines her step-mother's face for a second before she leans in and gives her a kiss.

"Bedder?" Mya wonders.

Andy smiles and pushes some hair out of Mya's eyes. "Much better, thank you," she tells her.

Suddenly, Mya is smiling, big and proud, obviously very pleased with herself for making Andy feel better. She leans in and gives her one last hug and a little peck on the cheek before she wiggles out of Andy's lap and sits right in between her and Sam.

Sam looks down at his daughter with an affectionate smile as he caresses the back of her head with his hand before leaning down and kissing her temple. When he pulls away, he glances over at Andy and gently squeezes her shoulder before sliding his hand around her neck and giving her a bit of a massage. "Love you," he mouths to her.

She smiles at her husband and leans into his touch. "Love you, too," she whispers.

Yeah, she really can't wait to be pregnant, but there's no way she could be anything but extremely grateful for the life she has now.

==============AFTER==============

When she hears the creak of her bedroom door opening, she assumes that it's Sam coming home from his shift. He's working the late shift tonight and she figures that since it's almost 11:30PM, he should be home soon.

He usually has to work one of these late shifts every month, but they are typically able to work it out so it coincides with a night that Andy is working, too. Except this month, they unfortunately weren't able to make that happen.

So yeah, she assumes that it's Sam walking into their bedroom, but then she hears the sound of little feet walking towards her and opens her eyes to find Mya's staring back at her.

"You okay, sweetheart?" She asks the three year old as she lifts her head off the pillow.

"No," she says as she shakes her head and sticks her lip out in a little pout.

"What's wrong?" Andy questions as she sits up in her bed.

"I had a scary dream," she tells her.

"Oh honey, it's okay," she assures her. "Come here," she says as she reaches out, lifts Mya up and places her on her lap. "Tell me what happened," she encourages as she gently runs her hand up and down Mya's back.

"Monsters were chasing me," she declares with a nervous quiver. "And… and… Daddy wasn't there to save me," she adds as she starts to nibble on her bottom lip.

And yeah, Andy's heart is just about breaking.

That was the other thing about Sam's shift tonight. Since he _always_ makes it a point to be home for at _least_ a couple hours before Mya's bedtime, Mya was very upset when he wasn't there to tuck her in. And even though Sam called to say goodnight to her and promised that they would spend the whole day together tomorrow, Andy had a pretty rough time putting her to bed.

"When's Daddy gonna be home?" Mya inquires, not for the first time tonight.

"He's gonna be home really soon," Andy promises.

"But _when_?" Mya asks, impatiently.

"I don't know, sweetheart," Andy tells her, apologetically.

"I'm scared… I want Daddy," Mya whimpers.

"I know," Andy replies as she continues to rub her back. "Why don't you lie down here with me and I'll protect you from the monsters until Daddy gets home, okay?" Andy suggests. "And I'll even wake you up when he's here, so you can see him," she adds.

"Pwomise?" Mya asks.

"I promise," Andy replies.

"Okay," Mya agrees before maneuvering around Andy's body, getting under the covers and then snuggling up against her. Andy smiles and wraps an arm around the little girl so she can continue to rub her back and coax her to sleep.

Surprisingly, it only takes about five minutes before they are both fast asleep.

It's almost midnight when Sam walks through the front door, exhausted and annoyed. He just hates when he has to work on the days that they have Mya. And the fact that he had to work into the night, made it even worse.

When he called to say goodnight to her, it was obvious she was upset that he wasn't there to tuck her in. And yeah, it made him feel like a horrible father. He just hates letting her down. And he hates not being there for her.

He already feels guilty that he only gets to see her a few times a week. And sure, he calls her every night before bed, but it's just not the same.

So, he spent the entire car ride home coming up with different ways that he can make it up to her tomorrow. He's thinking that ice cream will definitely be involved and maybe he and Andy could take her and Lucy to the zoo or something. She'd probably love that.

But anyway, he's just exhausted. Mya will undoubtedly wake him up at the crack of dawn tomorrow, so he really should have been in bed about two hours ago.

Once his coat is hung up and his shoes are off by the front door, he quietly makes his way up the stairs and walks down the hall towards his bedroom. He quietly pushes Lucy's bedroom door open and peeks at his five month old daughter sleeping in her crib before he sneaks out and makes a stop at Mya's room, so he can give her a kiss goodnight. Except, when he peers through her door, he finds her bed empty.

He furrows his brows in confusion and glances over to the bathroom, to see if the light is on, but it's not. He's starting to get a bit concerned as he makes his way down the hall and walks through his bedroom door.

Andy's back is to him, but she doesn't move when he walks in, so he assumes she's asleep. He walks over to the bed and is about to wake her up so he can figure out where Mya is when he sees his daughter snuggled up against his wife.

And he can't help but smile at the image.

Mya is wearing her favorite pajamas- the ones with the unicorns on them- and is sharing a pillow with Andy, who has her arm protectively wrapped around her while Mya is clutching the side of Andy's t-shirt.

He's not sure how long he stands there, just soaking it all in, but it's at least a couple minutes. He honestly cannot get enough of seeing Andy with his girls. Sometimes he just can't believe how much he loves them. The three of them are his entire world and he loves them more than he ever thought he was capable. So yeah, he just watches Andy and Mya for a bit. But then he remembers how exhausted he is and the fact that he'll probably be up at 6AM and decides to get ready for bed.

He quietly changes into a t-shirt and flannel pajama pants, brushes his teeth and then slowly gets into bed, trying not to wake his wife or daughter.

"Hey," Andy whispers, just as he's pulling the covers over him.

Well, so much for that.

"Hey," he replies. "Everything okay?" He asks as he gestures towards his daughter sleeping between them.

"She had a nightmare and was missing you… I told her she could sleep here so she'd see you when you got home," she explains.

Sam nods his head and gives her a small smile before running his hand down the back of Mya's head.

"Mya," Andy whispers. "Daddy's home," she adds, causing Mya to stir.

It takes about thirty seconds for her to actually wake up and comprehend what Andy's saying, but when she does, she turns her body to confirm that Sam is actually there.

"Hi Daddy," she says with a smile.

"Hi sweetheart," he greets her with a smile of his own. "Andy said you had a nightmare," he tells her.

"Mhm," she nods.

"You okay?" He asks.

"Yeah," she tells him. "Andy protected me from the monsters," she adds.

"She's pretty good at that, huh?" He asks as he steals a glance at his wife and smiles at her before returning his focus on his daughter.

"Yeah," Mya agrees, sleepily.

"Alright, well let's get you back in bed so you can get some sleep, okay?" Sam suggests.

"Can you carry me?" She asks, sweetly.

"Sure, sweetheart," he agrees with a smile before he lifts her up and carries her to her bedroom. Then, he gently places her in her bed and pulls the covers over her before placing a kiss on her forehead. "Love you," he tells her.

"Love you, Daddy," she replies before she lets out a big yawn.

"Goodnight," he whispers before leaning down to give her one more kiss and then walking out of her bedroom and back towards his own. And it's only a few seconds later that he's crawling into bed with his wife.

"Hey," she says with a smile as she leans in for a kiss.

"Hi," he replies.

"How was your shift?" She asks.

"Okay… missed you guys," he tells her as he pulls her close.

"Mm… we missed you, too," she concurs as she snuggles into him and rests her head on his chest.

A smile graces Sam's lips as he runs his fingers through Andy's hair and kisses her forehead. "I was thinking we could take the girls to the zoo tomorrow," he suggests as his fingers skim her back.

"Oh yeah?" She replies as she lifts her head to glance at him.

"Yeah… and probably stop for ice cream, too," he adds.

"Ah," Andy says with an amused smile.

"What?" He wonders.

"Someone's feeling extra guilty tonight," she muses.

"I just don't like missing bedtime," he says with a sigh.

"I know, but it's not like it happens very often… you shouldn't worry about it too much," she assures him.

"Yeah, it's just… I already miss so much with her and then I'm not here during the small amount of time I have?" He says. "It makes me feel like a shitty dad," he admits.

"Sam, trust me… you are _not_ a shitty dad," she declares. "If you were, I never would've let you knock me up," she says with a smile, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

He chuckles at that and leans in for a quick kiss before settling back on his pillow.

"You are an amazing dad to those girls, okay?" She assures him.

"I just don't want her to think that I don't care about spending time with her… I don't want to be one of those dads that's always putting their job ahead of their kids," he explains.

"You _aren't_ ," she maintains. "And I'm _sure_ that thought has never even crossed her mind… she knows how much you love her," Andy assures him.

"Yeah…" Sam replies, but Andy can tell that he's not entirely convinced.

"You know… my dad missed a lot of stuff when I was younger… and yeah, it sucked, but I always knew that he loved me," Andy mentions. "And you don't miss anywhere near as much as he did… you've probably missed a total of three bedtimes," Andy reminds him. "And you _always_ call her to say goodnight," she adds.

"I know," Sam responds, but he's obviously still doubtful.

"Yes, she missed you and she wished you were here to tuck her in, but she wasn't angry, okay?" Andy tells him. "I _really_ wouldn't worry about it," she assures him.

"Yeah, okay," Sam concedes.

"But we're still going to the zoo tomorrow?" Andy asks with a knowing smile.

"Yeah," he confirms as a smile touches his lips as well.

"Figured," she replies with a laugh.

"Well, it can't hurt, right?" He jokes.

"Definitely can't hurt," she agrees.

==============AFTER==============

Well, hope you guys liked this one.

Don't forget to review! I always love to hear about your favorite parts… and even what you may not have liked as much. It helps me become a better writer

Thanks!


	13. Shorts

So, this chapter is a bunch of random scenes I wrote. I tried to find a place to put them, but couldn't really come up with anything, which is why you are getting this

They don't go in any particular order and don't have any real plot. I just think that they're cute. Hopefully you do, too!

Please review!

==============AFTER==============

He's not sure what it is that wakes him up in the middle of the night, but whatever it was, he tries to shrug it off and go back to sleep. Except, when he instinctively reaches out to pull Andy into his arms, he finds nothing but the cold sheets under his fingertips and is a bit confused. He opens his eyes and lifts his head to see if she's in the bathroom, but he quickly sees that she's not. He's just about to get out of bed to look for her when Mya's baby monitor cackles to life.

"Yeah, you just want to be held, don't you?" Andy coos. "It's okay, sweetheart, I'll hold you," she adds.

Sam can't help the sweeping grin that appears on his lips. He's not sure he'll ever get over the way that Andy loves his daughter. When she does stuff like this… it just hits him straight in the heart.

Moments later, he's pushing the blankets to the side, getting out of bed and heading towards Mya's room to see them. When he gets to the doorway, he spots Andy holding the baby against her chest and slowly rocking her while gently rubbing her back. And not for the first time, his breath gets caught in his throat at the sight.

Sometimes he just can't believe how much he loves her. He still has no idea what he ever did to deserve her, but every day he's beyond thankful that she's the one he gets to come home to.

"Hey," she greets him, when she notices him standing in the doorway.

"Hey," he replies as he walks up to his wife and daughter. "I didn't hear her crying," he comments as he places one hand on Andy's lower back and uses the other to caress Mya's head.

"She wasn't really… I was awake and I just heard her making a little bit of noise, so I came to check on her," she explains.

Sam smiles at her and places a kiss at the top of her head. This is only the third time that they've had Mya overnight and clearly Andy is still a bit anxious about it. The first night they had her, whenever Mya would make even the tiniest little noise, Andy was up and out of bed before he could even open his eyes. He found it incredibly crazy, but also completely endearing.

"Is she hungry?" He wonders as he glances at the clock. It's around the time that she should be getting a bottle.

"I don't know, I think she just wanted to be held," she explains. "But it _is_ time for her bottle," Andy adds.

It's silly, but the fact that Andy knows that… it does things to him.

"I'll go make her one," Sam offers.

"We'll come with," Andy decides with a smile.

"Okay," Sam agrees with a smile of his own.

The three of them head downstairs into the kitchen and while Sam immediately walks over to the fridge, Andy leans against the kitchen island and watches him, while still holding Mya against her chest.

"I like when she stays with us," Andy declares as Sam mixes the baby formula.

"Yeah?" He asks, as he glances over at her while a smile plays on his lips.

"Yeah… you know, she can stay here more often if you want… maybe we could work out a schedule with Marlo," she offers.

"Yeah, that'd be nice," Sam agrees as he puts the top on the bottle and then places it in a bowl of warm water, so it's not so cold. As the bottle warms up, he makes his way over to Andy and wraps his arms around her, so Mya is sandwiched between them. "You are amazing, you know that?" He questions.

"I think I've heard that once or twice," she quips with a smile.

He smiles in response and runs his hand down her back. "I mean it… you're just really great with her," he compliments.

"It's not a big deal," Andy dismisses.

"Andy, yes it is," he assures her. "I know that none of this has exactly been easy on you and I just… it means a lot to me," he tells her.

"Yeah, it was a bit of a transition, but, I mean… she's easy to love," Andy replies as she smiles down at Mya.

"I love you," he declares.

"Love you, too."

==============AFTER==============

"You're pretty," Mya says, sweetly, as she sits on the bathroom vanity, watching Andy apply some mascara for her date night with Sam.

"Thanks, sweetheart," Andy says as she glances at the little girl with a big smile.

" _I_ wanna be pretty," she declares.

Andy turns back towards her with an affectionate smile. "You're _very_ pretty," Andy assures her.

"I wanna be pretty like _you_ ," she clarifies as she grabs a fistful of the makeup that's sitting beside her.

Andy chuckles as she puts the mascara down on the counter. "Okay, I think I've got the perfect thing for you," she tells her as she digs through her makeup bag.

"What is it?" Mya asks, eagerly, as she tries to peers into the bag.

"It's lip gloss," Andy explains as she pulls out the pink tube. It's a color she's had for years, but has never worn. It's just not her style, but it's perfect for little girls wanting to wear makeup.

"So pretty," Mya says as she drops the makeup in her hand and goes to reach for the tube of lip gloss Andy is holding.

"You want me to put it on you?" Andy asks.

"Yeah," Mya nods, excitedly, placing her hand back down on the counter.

"Okay," she says as she unscrews the cap. "Now, pretend like you're giving a kiss," Andy instructs as she demonstrates with her own lips.

Mya immediately purses her lips together in a kiss and watches as Andy paints them with the pink gloss.

"Okay, now press your lips together and move them like this," she tells her as she demonstrates, once again.

Mya focuses on doing exactly as she's told, carefully pressing her lips together and spreading the lip gloss.

"Okay, you wanna see how you look?" Andy asks.

"Yeah!" Mya replies, enthusiastically.

Andy opens her compact and shows Mya, who spends the next ten seconds admiring herself in the mirror. "Wow, I look beautiful!" She exclaims, completely butchering the word.

"Yes, you do… very beautiful," Andy agrees, just as Sam strolls in.

"Daddy! Look at me! I'm pretty just like Andy!" Mya tells him, excitedly.

"Wow, look at you," he says, with a smile. "You look beautiful, sweetheart," he agrees.

"I know," she quips as she continues to admire herself in the mirror.

Sam and Andy exchange amused smiles before glancing back at Mya, who is completely marveling her new look.

"Looks like you might be in trouble with this one, Swarek," Andy teases.

"Yeah, God help me."

==============AFTER==============

"Hey you," she says as she answers her cell phone on the second ring.

"Hey," Sam replies.

"What's up?" She asks as she holds the phone with her shoulder so she can fold laundry at the same time.

"Just wanted to hear your voice," he tells her.

"You okay?" She wonders, taking the phone back in her hand.

"Yeah, just… just a tough day," he explains.

"What's going on?" She questions.

"Been working this case since this morning… this missing girl… she's three years old and she disappeared from the park and… well, we just found her," he explains, solemnly.

"Oh Sam, I'm sorry," she tells him. "That's terrible."

"Yeah," he agrees. "But, listen, I better get back to work," he tells her. "I love you."

"Love you, too," she says before they both hang up.

She can't help but cringe as she considers what Sam must be going through right now. Cases involving children are always the hardest, but now that he's a father… well, she can't even imagine what he's feeling.

Even for her, these cases have become more difficult since Mya was born, so she's sure that this is affecting him more than usual.

Yeah, today will definitely be rough for him.

And while there isn't much she do to make it better, she can definitely think of one thing.

"Andy?" He calls out to her as he closes the front door behind him.

It's only six thirty, but it's been a long day.

Working that missing child case was really rough on him. All he could think about was Mya and how those parents must have been going out of their mind with worry, not knowing where their daughter was or if she was safe.

And then, they found her body and it all got infinitely worse.

Delivering that kind of news has always been the worst part of his job, but now… well, now it's even worse than before. All he could think about was being on the receiving end of that conversation. He can't even imagine the flurry of emotions he'd feel. Doesn't ever _want_ to imagine it.

Even now, four hours removed from seeing that little girl's lifeless body… he's still having difficulty thinking about anything else.

All he really wants to do is lie on the couch with his wife and distract himself from all of this. And in the morning, he's going to call Marlo and see if he can stop by and see Mya for a few minutes before work. She's staying with them this weekend, but he really can't wait that long. Not with everything that happened today.

"Sam?" Andy calls out to him from the couch.

"Hey," he responds as he slips off his shoes and walks towards her.

She immediately jumps off the couch and meets him halfway. "How are you?" She asks as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"Been better," he admits. "Today was rough," he adds as he pulls her close and buries his face in her hair while inhaling her comforting scent.

"I know," she says as she rubs his back. "But I have a surprise for you," she tells him after almost a minute goes by.

"What is it?" He asks as he pulls back, giving her a questioning glance.

"Come on," she says with a smile as she grabs his hand and leads him towards the couch.

Then, she just watches as his face lights up the moment he realizes that Mya is smiling away in her baby swing.

"Hi, sweetheart," he says as he makes his way towards her.

Andy's heart just about melts when Mya lifts her hands in the air, trying to get to him, the second she spots him. Only six months old and she's already a complete Daddy's girl.

Sam quickly unbuckles her and scoops her up, holding her against his chest and kissing the top of her head.

"Good surprise, right?" Andy asks as she comes up next to them.

"The best," he agrees. "Thank you," he tells her before leaning in for a kiss.

"You're welcome… I figured you'd want to see her after the day you've had," she explains.

"Yeah, I was gonna call Marlo and see if I could stop by before work tomorrow, but this is much better," he tells her.

"I thought so," she agrees.

"I love you," he tells her with an affectionate smile.

"Love you, too."

==============AFTER==============

"Daddy?" Lucy says as she walks into the family room squeezing her pink bunny against her chest.

"Yes, sweetheart?" He asks as he turns down the volume on the television and helps her climb onto his lap.

"Are you and Mommy gonna get divorced?" She questions, looking at him with worried eyes.

"What?" He replies, surprised by her question. "Why would you ask something like that?" He wonders. He didn't even realize his six year old daughter knew what that word meant.

" _Because_ … Riley's parents are getting divorced and… and now her Daddy is moving out! And I don't want you to leave!" She exclaims as she hugs him tight.

"Luce, I'm not going anywhere," he assures her as he runs his hand up and down her back in an effort to calm her. "Your mom and I are _not_ getting divorced," he promises.

"Are you sure?" He asks as she pulls back to meet his eyes.

"I'm sure," he nods.

"But how do you _know_?" She probes.

"Because…" he begins as he pushes some hair behind her ear. "I know I could never find anyone else that I love more than her," he tells her with a smile. "And she knows that nobody else could possibly love her more than I do," he adds. "Okay?" He asks.

"Okay," she nods.

"Good," he says before kissing her on the head. "Now, it's almost bedtime. Why don't you go get your brother and start picking out some stories?" he suggests.

"Okay!" She agrees. "Can we read in your room?" She asks.

"Sure, Peanut," he smiles.

"Yay!" She says, excitedly, before worming her way off his lap. Sam watches with an amused smile as she happily skips off to her room.

He's just about to turn the volume up on the television and watch the last two minutes of the hockey game when Andy strolls in.

"Hey," she says with a grin as she straddles his lap and throws her arms around his neck.

"Hey," he smiles as his hands land on her waist.

"You know…" she begins. "There are other reasons we could never get divorced besides you being so ridiculously in love with me," she smirks.

"Oh, you heard that?" He assumes.

"Mhm," she nods. "I mean, I kindda thought you already knew this, but… I'd never be as happy with anyone else and I could never love them the way I love you… not even close," she promises.

A big smile overtakes his face as his hand runs up her back and he pulls her in for a kiss. He lets it last much longer than they normally do when the kids are awake, but he figures he's got at least a few minutes before they come looking for them.

Eventually, they pull away, both smiling at each other. "But I'm glad you know that you're stuck with me forever," she grins.

"Wouldn't want it any other way."

==============AFTER==============

It's about three hours into his shift and no matter how hard he tries, he just can't focus.

He's got this obscene headache and his mind is seriously somewhere else.

It's just been a rough morning.

The baby was up all night and neither of them got much sleep. He woke up with a throbbing headache and just feeling like shit and he's sure Andy probably felt the same.

Neither of them were in a good mood and yeah… they kind of took it out on each other.

They got into a big fight and were both too angry to talk it out like they normally do. So, he left for work still pissed off and now, he's feeling pretty guilty about it.

There really isn't much he hates more than fighting with her. Luckily, it doesn't happen too often, but when it does, he just despises it.

So, now he's at work and he's gotten almost nothing done the entire morning. He just keeps replaying their fight over and over again in his mind- cringing at the words exchanged and regretting the fact that he left without kissing her goodbye or telling her he loved her.

He tried calling her ten minutes ago, but either she's taking a nap or she's still angry and ignoring his phone calls. Either way, he just really wants to talk to her. He hates letting things like this linger between them.

So, that's when he decides that today, he's going home for lunch.

"Hey," he says when he walks through the front door to find her rinsing some baby bottles in the sink while Lucy is smiling away in her baby swing.

She's a bit startled at first, obviously not expecting him. "Hey?" She replies, with a questioning glance. "What are you doing here?" She wonders as she turns off the faucet and dries her hands off.

"Needed to see you," he shrugs as he comes closer. "I couldn't focus with all of this tension between us," he admits.

"So, you just left?" She asks.

"Yeah," he confirms.

She smiles and wraps her arms around his neck. "You know, it's really hard to stay mad at you when you do adorable shit like this," she tells him.

A smile briefly appears on his lips as he lets out an involuntary sigh of relief and wraps his arms around her waist. "I don't like when we're fighting," he tells her.

"Me either," she agrees.

"I'm sorry… I was being an ass," he apologizes.

"I'm sorry too… I knew you were just tired… I was being oversensitive," she responds.

"You were tired, too… it's not an excuse, I shouldn't have let myself get angry like that," he replies.

"Sam, it's okay," she promises.

"I love you," he tells her.

"Love you, too."

==============AFTER==============

As Andy strolls through the door, she can't help but smile as she lays her eyes on Sam, who's gently bouncing the baby against his chest while he tries to fix her a bottle using only one hand.

"You need some help?" She asks, somewhat amused, as she places her purse on the kitchen table.

She startles him at first, but as he turns towards her, he's got a smile on his face. "That might make things a little easier, yes," he replies.

A chuckle escapes her lips as she walks over to them and reaches over to pour the formula into Mya's bottle and screw on the top. "Here you go," she says as she hands the bottle to Sam, who then maneuvers Mya in his arms and starts to feed her.

"You know…" Andy begins as she eyes her husband holding his daughter. "Being a dad… it suits you," she tells him.

A smile quickly appears on his lips as he catches her eye. "Yeah?"

"Definitely," she confirms. "I keep thinking that you couldn't possibly get any sexier, but… turns out you can," she flirts.

"Hmm… that so?" He retorts as his smile turns into a full-fledged grin.

"Yeah, you're really sexy as a dad," she tells him.

"So covered in spit up does it for you, huh?" He teases.

"Apparently," she quips.

"I'll have to remember that."

==============AFTER==============

Well, I hope you enjoyed those.

I'd love to know which were your favorites! Please let me know with a review!

Also, I'll be updating Rewritten this week, so look out for that


End file.
